Loco por un Gryffindor
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Severus Snape es el Sly mas odiado de Hogwarts y para colmo enamorado de un Gryffindor! pero todo puede cambiar y su amigo Luicius tiene la solución.
1. Yo lo tengo todo y tu?

Hola! bueno ahora se volteo la tortilla y soy yo la que escribo y ustedes las que leen!! tengan compación de mi no es mi primer fic pero si mi primer Slash!! asi que allí va!!  
Disclaimer: Estos personjes no son míos... son de la Inglésa mas rica que hay y de la compañía inmortal de Warner!

**Capitulo 1:  
Yo lo tengo todo y tu?**

Severus Snape suspiró frustrado en su habitación estaba harto de la rutina de me levanto, hago mi rutina matutina y apenas salgo de la sala común espero el ataque humillante de los malditos Gryffindors y es que esos chicos en los últimos 6 años no lo dejaban en paz. El James soy-lo-mejor-en-todo Potter; Remus soy-un-ángel-caído Lupin; Petter no-se-que-rayos-hago-en-Gryffindor Pettigrew y…. Y Sirius soy-el-mas-sexy-del-planeta Black. No había día, hora o minuto que lo dejaran tranquilo y si no fuera por ellos nadie sabría que él existe, claro conocido como Severus asqueroso-grasiento-Slytherin Snape. El era conciente de que no era para nada guapo, su actitud no lo hacia mejor en nada pero quien andaría sonriendo cuando tienes el cabello parado de puntas color verde y un chorro de moco saliendo copiosamente de la nariz? Ciertamente él no!! Pero toda la escuela si estalló en risas con esa broma.

-MALDITOS GRYFFINDORS!!!- gritó enojado  
- pensando en tus leones- dijo un chico desde la puerta  
- Lucius- suspiró el moreno  
El papisón rubio entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama donde estaba el moreno acostado con la mirada perdida en el techo  
- que bueno que ya estas seco!- comentó Lucius con una sonrisa burlona, el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Oh! Si! Esa era la broma del día a penas salio de su sala común un enorme balde de agua cayó sobre él y no había conjuro o forma posible que se secara así que pasó todo el día chorreando agua por todas partes hasta que la profesora McGonagall "muy enojada" con sus muchachos lo llamó a su oficina a la hora de la cena y revirtió el hechizo cosa que a duras penas Severus agradeció ya que la "gata vieja" pudo haberlo hecho antes y no esperar a la hora de la cena. POR MERLIN!! De a milagro no pescaba un resfriado por esa broma!

-Sabes Severus yo te considero mi amigo- dijo acostándose a su lado  
- valla que honor!- respondió con todo el sarcasmo que pudo  
- pues en verdad si lo es!- contestó el rubio seriamente claro como si no fuera suficiente si único amigo era Lucius Soy-un-Dios Malfoy  
- a que se debe tu comentario Lucius?  
- me llegó un regalo de mi padre- comenzó sentándose en la cama y mirando al moreno- pero a mi no me sirve… es que en verdad no lo necesito!  
- me pregunto que es…- dijo rodando los ojos  
- es un talismán de deseos- comentó tranquilamente, el moreno lo miró interrogativamente- lo trajo de Brasil, te concede tu deseo mas anhelado y el deseo se acaba cuando rompes el talismán  
- magia oscura?  
- por supuesto!!! El asunto es que e decidido regalártelo!- dijo dándole una cajetita, Severus se sentó  
- por que a mi?- preguntó tomando la cajeta y abriéndola, un talismán circular del tamaño de una Snitch color cobre con símbolos extraños brillo un poco- por que tu no lo necesitas?- preguntó sacándolo y viéndolo mas de cerca, tenía una larga y delgada cadena de oro  
- vez el rubí cobre que hay en el centro, si se rompe se acaba el deseo- dijo el rubio muy sonreído- y te lo doy a ti por que ya te dije eres mi amigo!!  
- pero tu…  
-yo no lo necesito Servo yo soy hermoso, rico, famoso. Deseado, inteligente y mi novia es la chica mas hermosa de Hogwarts que mas voy a querer?  
- claro!- dijo acompañado de un suspiro triste- y yo soy horrible, odiado, despreciado y quien se fijaría en mi?  
- por lo menos eres rico e inteligente no?  
- ja! Y eso de me ha servido….  
- POR ESO TE LO REGALO!!!- gritó Lucius emocionado  
- ay! Lu!- dijo Severus divertido- si la gente supiera lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser!  
- pero nadie lo sabe…solo tu!- dijo guiñándole un ojo- así que dices? Lo vas hacer… vamos puedes ser guapo, deseado y tener a la chica o bueno en tu caso al chico que quieras!  
- no digas tonterías Lu!!- gritó sonrojándose el moreno  
- Servo que otra forma piensas hacer que él se fije en ti? Por que lo que has hecho en los últimos 6 años créeme que no ha funcionado!  
- te refieres al método de dejarlo humillarme!!- dijo sarcásticamente el moreno súper cabreado  
- pues si ese es tu plan de conquista en serio que no funciona!! Vamos Servo no pierdes nada, si el deseo no resulta como quieres lo rompes y ya!  
- esto tuvo que ser un talismán muy costoso Lu- el rubio se encogió de hombros – no se…..  
- vamos!! Estoy hastiado de verte malhumorado! Ya es hora que dejes tu patética vida atrás!- dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando a la puerta- realmente te quiero amigo y tu sabes que los Malfoys no decimos esas cosas! Como tu amigo quiero que seas feliz tan siquiera una vez en tu vida! Y tu sabes que quiero tu felicidad por que de no ser así hace mucho te hubiese dado unos buenos Crucios por estar enamorado de ese Gry de pacotilla!  
- lo consultare con la almohada Ok?  
-bien!- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir

Severus se volvió acostar en la cama y observo fijamente el talismán por su mente pasaron varias imagines de las diversas humillaciones que había sufrido a manos de los merodeadores y sobre todo de la mirada de burla y desprecio que le dedicaba ese maldito Gryffindor del cual se enamoro con solo verlo y que por mas daño que le hiciese no podía dejar de amar.  
-si fuera mío todo sería diferente- suspiro con tristeza

_"ya es hora de que dejes tu patética vida atrás" _la voz del rubio resonaba en su cabeza _"como tu amigo quiero que seas feliz tan siquiera una vez en tu vida" _

- si no pierdo nada verdad?- se preguntó a si mismo- pero que puedo desear?- la sonrisa encantadora de su Gryffindor le vino a la mente- si tan solo fuera deseable a la vista tal vez te fijarías en mi  
Severus se levanto de la cama se desvistió y se vio en un amplio espejo que estaba en las puertas de su armario.  
-al menos tengo un buen cuerpo…. O por lo menos eso es lo que dice Lu!- Y él rubio esta en lo cierto ya que el reflejo de Severus mostraba unos brazos musculosos, un abdomen plano, firme y levemente marcado, no era delgaducho como la gente pensaba de echo era ligeramente robusto y con unas piernas muy bien formadas (de tanto huirle a los merodeadores) en resumen si andaba desnudo por Hogwarts llamaría la atención de una forma positiva… lastima que esa no era una opción!  
-por lo menos ha servido de algo huir, esconderme, trepar árboles y pelear a lo muggle con esos malditos Gryffindors!!- comentó con una sonrisa irónica caminó al baño realmente necesitaba una ducha caliente después de casi congelarse con la "bromilla" del día.  
Ya mas tranquilo se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama mirando nuevamente el talismán tratando de organizar sus pensamientos lo contemplo por varias horas como si esperara a que el objeto le hablara o le aconsejara que hacer… lo miraba fijamente como si en el encontraría la respuesta a sus interrogantes.  
- no, no lo haré- dijo tristemente colocando el talismán en la mesita de noche y con un movimiento de varita apagó la iluminación y coloco la varita en la mesita.  
El sueño ya lo estaba venciendo así que se dejo llevar por él.

**Severus estaba acostado pero sintió como alguien comenzaba a gatear sobre él, abrió repentinamente los ojos y se topo con unos ojos que lo miraban fijamente era su amado/odiado Gryffindor sonriéndole, esa sonrisa que lo dejaba embobado pero que nunca le había dedicado a él, Él Sly sonrió.  
- hola mi amado Sevy… soñabas conmigo?  
Antes de que el Sly pudiera contestar atrapo sus labios en un beso intenso y electrificante; Severus sentía que estaba en el paraíso mientras que su amado le desabotonaba la camisa del pijama y rozaba su torso lentamente, el Gry deslizó sus labios al cuello del moreno en donde lo lamió, beso y succiono con deleite mientras que su mano descendía lentamente dentro del pantalón del Slytherin el cual estaba en las nebulosas del placer y la locura y sin poder soportarlo gimió.**

Un gemido que lo auto despertó del sueño.  
Severus trató de controlar su respiración todo se sentía tan real tan deliciosamente real pero solo fue un sueño  
- al diablo con todo! Yo quiero que ese sueño sea real!!- se dijo molesto a tientas tomó el talismán nuevamente y cerrando los ojos dijo- deseo ser guapo y que… y que Sirius Black este locamente enamorado de mi- una luz naranja lo envolvió y sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco- que rayos eh hecho- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de caer rendido.

-------------------------  
Hello!! pues que les pareció? si esta corto es por que esto apenas es el comienzo!! a ver... dejen comentario, sugerencias lo que sea que me deje ver si sigo o me jubilo prematuramente de esto... asi que por fa a dejar revews!!

_See ya!_

Krispy-Sly


	2. Severus Snape PAPASITO!

Aqui estoy!! OO subiendo este segundo chapter para que tal vez se interesaran mas en el fic!! jejejeje vamos sean buenas y a leer pues!

Disclaimer: pues estos personajes no son míos uno que otro nombre por allí inventado y sin relevancia pero todo es de JKR! Y de Warner!

**CAPITULO 2  
SEVERUS SNAPE PAPASITO!!**

Severus se despertó con mucha pereza, se sentía extrañamente cansado y débil así que como pudo se levantó y por cada paso que daba se quitaba una prenda hasta que llegó al baño y de lavó la cara; notó que algo brillaba en su cuello una delgada cadena de oro ¡EL TALISMÁN!  
- no recuerdo habérmelo puesto!- pensó y con algo de temor poso su mirada en el espejo- POR MERLIN!!- gritó asombrado  
¡OH POR MERLÍN SI! Su cabello estaba sedoso y brillante algo desordenado por estar recién levantado pero a leguas se notaba que la forma de su cabello era en capas hasta la mitad del cuello, su cara antes chupada y esquelética ahora se veía fina y aristócrata en cualquier ángulo que la mirases y su piel cetrina ahora era un blanco porcelanico e iluminante que lo hacía ver inocente y encantador, sus ojos negros tenían un brillo deslumbrante y sus labios antes pálidos ahora se veían rosados y levemente carnosos.  
Parecía idiota mirándose pero no podía para, sonrió contentísimo y noto que sus dientes tenían un blanco marfil y ya no eran los amarillentos de antes.  
-Servo!! Ya estas listo?  
- salgo en 10 minutos Lu!- gritó corriendo a darse una ducha rápida para luego cepillarse los dientes y salir.  
-WOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!- exclamó el rubio con los ojos como platos al ver al moreno salir con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura -Así que decidiste hacerlo!- dijo sin apartar su mirada de Severus  
- pues si! Que tal?- pregunto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que según pensó el rubio lo hacía ver matadoramente adorable  
- pongámoslo de esta manera- dijo caminando hacia su amigo y tomándolo por la cintura- no so gay y ahora mismo estoy haciendo uso de todo mi auto control para no devorarte!- susurró con una voz cargada de deseo, Severus se sonrojó aún más y eso fue la gota que mató a Lucius por que sin poder o querer retenerlo se inclino sobre su amigo y lo besó.  
Severus abrió los ojos enormemente asombrado por la acción del rubio pero no por nada lo llamaban "el Dios del sexo" a ese endemoniado Malfoy ya que sentía que millones de corrientes eléctricas atravesaban cada una de sus venas y recorrían por completo su espina dorsal y se dejo llevar por el beso y rodeo el cuello de Lucius con sus manos y el rubio rodeo las caderas del moreno con las suyas provocando que se le cayera la toalla, Lucius abrió un ojo y después el otro y lentamente rompió el mejor beso que había tenido en su vida y miró hacia abajo para luego alzar una ceja y sonreír maliciosamente.  
- y eso también es parte del deseo? Estar tan bien equipado?- preguntó el rubio mirando el "paquete" de su amigo  
-Lu!- exclamó Severus con vergüenza caminando a su armario para vestirse- te informo que "eso" no estaba incluido! "eso" siempre a sido así!- terminó colocándose un bóxer negro y viendo como Lucius estallaba en risas cosa que también lo contagió a él y se echo a reír también  
-ay! Servo siglos sin escucharte reír!- dijo el Sly con tono cariñoso- termina de vestirte que tengo hambre.

Sirius Black abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansado, algo hizo anoche que lo cansó y sintió un peso sobre él y vio una cabellera negra sobre su pecho "uff" exclamó mentalmente, ya recordaba que había sido así que miró a su izquierda para asegurarse de que era así y vio otra cabellera negra desparramada en la almohada dándole la espalda.  
- negra, negra! Que yo solo salgo con morenas- se preguntó el Gry  
- o morenos!- le respondió la voz del chico que estaba acostado en su pecho- buenos días guapo- dijo besando su pecho y Sirius sintió como si fuera a vomitar, se sentía asqueado y sucio como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto o traicionando a alguien  
- buenos días papacito!!- respondió la chica a su izquierda y lo besó, de nuevo sintió ganas de vomitar así que rápidamente se aparto de ella- que te pasa Sirius?  
-eh… nada, voy tarde a clases!- dijo levantándose rápidamente tumbando al chico al suelo- Lo siento Michael!, Susanne será mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones yo me tengo que bañar!  
-no quieres que te acompañemos?- preguntó sensualmente Michael mientras rozaba cada centímetro de la piel de Sirius que estaba a su paso levantándose del suelo  
-ah! No!- el moreno sentía que ese tacto lo quemaba y entre mas tiempo pasaba con los dos mas sucio y mal se sentía- por favor váyanse- dijo cadi como un suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se metió al baño- que me pasa?- se preguntó ahora que estaba solo, se sentía vació pero con una extraña emoción , como si algo grandioso le deparaba el día, así que con mas ánimos hizo su rutina de higiene matutina, se vistió y cuando salió del baño suspiro aliviado al ver que Michael y Susanne no estaban, de hecho no había nadie ni siquiera sus amigos, así que rápidamente arregló su mochila y bajo al comedor.

Al abrir las puertas del comedor divisó rápidamente a sus amigos en la mesa de los leones, los cuales le hicieron una señal con la mano en forma de saludo que él devolvió junto con una sonrisa y con solo poner un pie dentro del comedor su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente tanto que dolía, a duras penas llegó a su mesa y se sentó  
-hola!- saludo como pudo poniéndose la mano en el pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría  
- mghftrdt- fue lo que entendió que sus amigos le dijeron  
-mnb gdfvtre ndh Snape fgtplkm jhfg hgmdnn plñrt hty hgrnebh plk hgtpndgb- dijo James, el corazón de Sirius se detuvo y comenzó a palpitar con normalidad, el moreno suspiró aliviado  
- que dijiste prongs?  
- que espero que Snape se haya resfriado con la broma de ayer!- repitió James lentamente y apenas menciono ese apellido el pecho de Sirius se contrajo, sentía que se asfixiaba e inconcientemente miro a la mesa de las serpientes en donde alguien brillaba de una manera antinatural, todo se volvió borroso y lo único que veía claro era el rostro de un moreno de tez blanca y unos ojos negros mirándolo con preocupación?, la opresión en su pecho desapareció ahora se sentía en las nubes, hipnotizado por esos ojos, hasta que el Sly rompió el contacto y miró al rubio junto a él que le decía algo, Sirius salió de su trance algo confundido  
- mas que enfermarlo al parecer lo ha ayudado- comentó Sirius aún mirando al Sly  
- yo también estaba pensando lo mismo- comentó Remus y el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada lo cual extraño mucho al castaño- y tu por que me mira así??  
- es cierto lo que dicen!- dijo Petter- todo Hogwarts no ha dejado de mirarlo- y era cierto la chicas lo miraban babeando y los chicos lo miraban con extrema lujuria. Sirius sintió su sangre hervir, tenía unas ganas enormes y levantarse y mandar al diablo a todos  
- que te pasa Sirius??- preguntó James preocupado al ver como su amigo se había levantado del puesto fúrico con los ojos crispando de la rabia para después verse confuso y mirarlo preocupado  
- no recuerdo haberme puesto de pie!- comentó el moreno volviéndose a sentar y tratando por todos los medios de concentrarse en su desayuno _"¡que rayos me pasa hoy!"_

-------

Severus vio como su amado/odiado Gryffindor saludaba a sus amigos desde la puerta del comedor como todas las mañanas que se levantaba tarde por haber tenido "una noche ajetreada" se sintió decepcionado del que el moreno ni siquiera lo miraba _"comprobado, ni siquiera la magia oscura puede hacer que ese idiota me quiera"_ así que no le quedo de otra que como todas las mañanas ver a su León comer y reír con sus amigos hasta que una o un imbécil fuera donde él para lago de "acción matutina".  
Se preocupo bastante al ver lo pálido que estaba y como se apretaba el pecho con un gesto de dolor y después lo vio suspirar aliviado y él soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que esta reteniendo pero contuvo el aliento nuevamente, sus facciones se contraían y lo miraba, Sirius Black, SU Sirius Black lo estaba mirando!! No con odio ni con desprecio si no mas bien con devoción como si no existiera nada mas que él y por supuesto que Severus no quería apartar su mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules pero Lucius lo desconecto de ese mágico momento  
- al parecer si funcionó- comentó el rubio, Severus lo miro extrañado- Black no deja de verte de hecho nadie de Hogwarts a dejado de hacerlo desde que saliste de la sala común, pareciera que te quisieran comer con la mirada!  
- pero él no me mira como los demás- respondió Severus volviendo a mirar a Sirius el cual se levantó repentinamente con una mirada de odio puro a todos los que estaban en el comedor- Potter!- exclamó al ver que James llamó la atención de su León  
-Crees que ellos dos estén juntos?  
- no! Pero estoy mas que seguro que de alguna forma me arruinara el deseo!- dijo fulminando a James con la mirada cosa que el Gryffindor ni cuenta se dio, volvió a posar sus ojos es su moreno… allí estaba el chico mas guapo y sexy de Hogwarts ( que Lu! No se entere jamás que he pensado esto!!) mirando casi atravesando con la mirada su plato de hojuelas y allí estaba la Zorra de la mañana!

--------

_"Ese es Snape!! Ese es Snape!!" _se repetía constantemente el moreno para tratar de sacar de su mente la imagen súper irreal del Slytherin pero hasta en las hojuelas pareciera que esos penetrantes ojos negros lo miraban con preocupación con ternura…._ "maldita sea ESE ES SNAPE"_

- hola guapo!!- le susurro una voz femenina al oído Sirius ni se inmuto- Sirius?- cuestiono la chica colocando sus manos en los hombro del moreno el cual dio un salto acompañado de un grito de dolor- que pasa que hice?- pregunto la chica preocupada  
Sirius la mira asustado, parpadeo un par de veces- ehh…. Nada Alyssa! Disculpa… deseabas algo?  
- a ti…- dijo sensualmente la chica inclinándose para besarlo. A solo centímetros de él, Sirius sentía el calor de esos labios y sabía que si lo besa iba a doler o sino a revolverse como en su habitación y lo último que deseaba era devolver el poco desayuno que tenía en el estomago  
- yo…. Eh… Alyssa hoy no si?- dijo tratando de parar a la chica tomándola por los hombros  
La chica se paró en seco y lo miro confundida al igual que todo el comedor que lo miraba con signos de interrogación en la cabeza  
- pasa algo Sirius?- pregunto la chica parpadeando algo desorientada. Ese chico no rechazaba a nadie a menos de que fueras Slytherin aunque habían unos que eran la excepción y si eras moreno entonces el chico aun mas se interesaba en ti es por eso que ella rubia natural se había teñido el cabello de negro para que el moreno le prestara atención y lo consiguió lo tenia con ella mínimo tres veces a la semana era la envidia de Ravenclaw y ahora esto? Rechazo publico?  
- no me siento bien, creo que me voy a resfriar! Disculpa pero lo podemos dejar para otro día?- pregunto con su sonrisa número 3** "soy demasiado tierno para que no aceptes"**  
-si! Claro! Que te mejore pronto pero si necesita una enfermera pues aquí estoy yo- concluyo la chica con guiño de ojo y se fue  
Sirius suspiro cansado y se tiro de vuelta en su asiento  
-Padfoot estas bien?- preguntó Remus mirándolo intensamente  
- no se que rayos me pasa hoy! Me levante con un asco terrible y unas ganas de vomitar! Y cuando entre al comedor casi estiro la pata de un infarto!! Ahora trato de comer y no puedo sacarme a Snape de la cabeza por que se ve tan jodidamente divino y el colmo es que cada vez que alguien me toca con intenciones sexuales siento como si me quemara o sino me dan unas nauseas espantosas!!- dijo Sirius algo irritado y sin pensar en lo que decía  
-pero…pero…emm… creo que no entendí- dijo James frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Sirius como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- acabas de decir que no puedes sacarte a Snape de la cabeza?  
-ehh….- articulo el moreno _"eh dicho en voz alta? Joder que me pasa hoy!!"_- PRONGS QUE ACASO NO PRESTAS ATENCION A LO QUE DIGO!! NO ESCUCHASTE QUE CASI MUERO DE UN INFARTO!!- gritó "enojado" si! Esa era la única forma de desviar la conversación aun terreno en donde el Sly no estuviera  
-pues si te oímos! Y que si alguien te toca sientes que te quemas o te dan nauseas pero Sirius…-trato de volver al tema perturbador Remus  
- saben que olvídenlo! No se que rayos pasa conmigo hoy! Vale! Ahora vayamos a clases si!... necesito desesperadamente pensar en algo que no sea Snape- esto ultimo lo susurro pero claro que ese detalle no paso por alto a los oídos del lobito.

-----------------------  
Bueno ya saben que hacer... subirle el autoestima a esta primerisa en Slash!! y dejarme revews!!

A VOLVERSE WILD!!  
_see ya!_  
**Krispy-Sly**


	3. SUEÑOS Y NECESIDADES

CAPITULO 3  
SUEÑOS Y NECESIDADES

-…Sr. Black!!... Sr. Black!!- el moreno llevaba escuchando esa molesta voz lejana desde hace tiempo pero había esperado todo el día por su clase de pociones dobles con los Slytherins para verlo por que pareciera que el Sly se estaba escondiendo de él y ahora que estaba allí no pretendía despegar la mira de esa belleza, del Sly enigmático que lo tenía babeando; otro golpe en las costillas era el tercero que recibía pero no le importaba por que ahora su hermoso ángel negro lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan hermoso! Otro golpe en las costillas.  
- profesor permítame a mi!- dijo James con los tímpanos a punto de reventar por el escándalo que estaba haciendo Slugorn y al que le gritaba seguía en las nubes babeando y mirando a Snivellus, algo no estaba bien- Padfoot!- llamó tranquilamente colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo

Esa voz, esa mano en su hombro era James. Sirius parpadeó un par de veces y miro a su amigo extrañado  
-auchhh!!- susurró el moreno sintiendo ahora el dolor de todos los codazos que Remus le había dado en las costillas para que reaccionara- Lo siento profesor! Es que hoy no me siento muy bien!- se excuso poniendo su sonrisa # 4 **"yo no rompo un palto, ni mato una mosca"**- Usted sabe cuanto me gustan sus clases profesor!  
-eh.. si bueno, es una lástima que no se sienta bien Black! Anda, valla a la enfermería y descanse!- le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa paternal  
Sirius se levantó recogió sus cosas y salio a toda máquina del aula, enfermería? No Señor el necesitaba descansar y aclarar su mente.

----------------

Severus se pasó todo el día tratando de pasar desapercibido cosa que le fue imposible con lo bueno que estaba pero lo que si logró fue esconderse del Gryffindor que lo tenía de cabeza, aún no se sentía listo para ver los resultado en su amado león pero no podía esconderse para siempre y mas cuando tenía pociones doble con Gryffindor.  
Y allí estaban dando clases, Lucius regañándole por esconderse del Gryffindor y Sirius echando un ingrediente que no estaba en la lista de esa poción, el ingrediente mejor conocido como "baba", asombroso que Sirius Black estaba babeando su poción por él y el profesor Slugorn gritando a toda madre para que reaccione y el moreno ni cuenta se da del escándalo o de los constantes codazos que Lupin le esta dando para que regrese del país de las fantasías.

-tiene cara de que en cualquier momento se para y te viola- comentó Lucius de los mas tranquilo sin interrumpir la preparación de su poción a diferencia de toda la clase que estaba pendiente de Sirius  
- te equivocas! Tiene cara de que nunca ha visto algo tan hermoso como yo- respondió Severus para luego sonrojarse por su comentario a penas que Slugorn comenzó a gritar no pudo apartar su mirada del chico de sus sueños.  
Lucius levantó un ceja al puro estilo Malfoy y sonrió malicia- creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con migo Sevo, ya hasta tienes los humos subidos!!- Severus sonrió pero tres segundos después su sonrisa se esfumó y su cara reflejo puro odio  
-profesor permítame a mi- se ofreció Potter,_ "Oh, como odio a ese Gryffindor!!" _- Padfoot!  
-Celoso Sevo?- cuestiono el rubio al ver a su amigo crispar de la rabia  
- realmente odio a Potter… han hecho una murga por horas para que Black reaccione y él solo con hablarle el otro le hace caso! O sea que significa eso?- preguntó irritado  
-Celoso?  
- eres taaannn gracioso, disculpa que no me ría ahora lo haré mas tarde!- contesto con mas sarcasmo de lo normal  
- mira el lado bueno, ya se va tu león ahora si podrás concentrarte en la poción!- le "animo" Lucius, Severus suspiro cansado- Sevo!! Se supone que tienes que disfrutar del deseo no verte mas miserable que antes! Ahora, búscalo!! Haz algo! No estés perdiendo el tiempo!  
- si! Tienes razón- dijo con más ánimos  
-siempre!- respondió con toda la altanería Malfoy que tenía  
-Hablaré con él después de la cena!-Dijo el moreno ignoró el último comentario de su amigo  
-no Sevo! Ve ahora! Aprovecha que los otros idiotas van a estar por hora y media ocupados aquí!- le sugirió el rubio sus ojos brillando con emoción, Severus asintió y caminó hacia el profesor  
-aaachuuu!!!- "estornudo" el moreno  
- oh! Sr. Snape se siente bien?- preguntó el profesor a su alumno mas brillante- le dije ayer que pasara por la enfermería, sabía que pescaría un resfriado!  
- pues tuvo razón profesor! No sabe lo mal que me siento…cof cof- "tosió" y puso cara de pesadumbre- me disculpa si me retiro, tal vez descansando mejore y así no pierda clases mañana!  
- claro hijo! Por supuesto!! Valla!!  
Severus regresó a su mesa recogió sus cosas, le guiño un ojo a su amigo y salió a toda prisa en busca de su león.

-James algo no esta bien!- comentó Remus frunció el entrecejo  
- enserio? Yo diría que todo estaba mas que bien! Snapy esta enfermo! La broma funcionó!- dijo el animago con una enorme sonrisa. Remus rodó los ojos  
-Prongs…agg!!- exclamó frustrado- que acaso joyel único que ve que algo no esta bien!-Petter se encogió de hombros, sudado frío suficiente tenía ahora con pociones para pensar en lo que decía Remus y James solo le sonreía con simpatía  
- Moony cálmate, todo esta bien, ahora que Sirius descanse veras que vuelve a ser el de antes!- trato de calmarlo el moreno pero algo en su intuición le decía que James estaba lejos de esa realidad

- esta segura que Black no ha venido por acá?- preguntó Severus con voz neutra, la enfermera lo miro con una ceja levantada- es que el profesor Slugorn mando a buscarlo- respondió con una sonrisa encantadora  
- no Sr. Snape, él no ha pasado hoy por aquí y usted debería hacerse un chequeo tengo entendido que ayer… Sr. Snape!! Sr. Snape!!- gritó Poppy pero el moreno ya no la escuchaba corría con todas sus fuerzas; odiaba la enfermería y solo iba cuando ni él o Lu podían curarlo de alguna broma o pelea que tuvo con los merodeadores.  
- donde estas Sirius…- se preguntó tratando de recordar donde quedaba la sala común de los leones- esta en una torre…emm… la cuida un cuadro, vamos Sirius ayúdame a encontrarte!!

Media hora perdida buscando la maldita cueva de los leones, Suspiró cansado, ni modo, no le quedaba de otra que volver al plan original de hablarle después de la cena.  
-eh! Tu niño!- llamó con su voz y mirada mas intimidante y cuando vió al niño de primero estremecerse se sintió tan bien, aún intimidaba a pesar de su belleza _"definitivamente estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Lu" _- Soy prefecto y el director mandó a buscar a un Gryffindor que esta en la sala común…  
-ajá- fue todo lo que articulo el pequeño Gryffindor que se debatía entre el miedo y el asombro  
-ENSEÑAME DONDE ESTA PUES!!- gritó exasperado, el pequeño tembló y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a su sala común- di la contraseña!  
-L-Leones Leales- dijo nervioso, el cuadro se abrió y Severus entró rápidamente  
- ah! Antes que se me olvide…- dijo con una sonrisa cruel- cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor!- el niño lo miró asombrado- por revelar tu contraseña!- al pobre leoncito se le aguaron los ojos y salió llorando de su sala común.  
_"Así que esta es la sala común de Gryffindor!! Aggg!! Demasiado llamativa al igual que sus huéspedes" _subió las escaleras de caracol mirado con desprecio todo lo que pasaba por sus ojos, hasta que llegó a las puertas, su corazón iba bombeando cada vez mas rápido y llegó a la puerta con un enorme "6" _"Bueno aquí voy" _Severus abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro silenciosamente, paró en seco al ver que él ya lo estaba esperando.

- que me pasa hoy, que me pasa hoy? Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Snape? Bueno esta para comérselo pero vamos, ES SNAPE!!- pensaba el moreno bastante frustrado mientras caminaba sin rumbo- voy a volar un poco… no, no quiero volar quiero ver a Snape! NO! No quiero ver a Snape!! Necesito dormir! Si dormir… con Snape! SI! NO!! Que rayos estoy pensando yo no quiero tener a Snivellus desnudo en mi cama, gimiendo y gritando mi nombre haciéndome estremecer y desear nunca terminar de cogerm…  
-CONTRASEÑA!!- pidió por tercera vez algo mas irritado que al principio al ver al moreno parado frente a ella con la mirada perdida y echando baba  
-Si! Lo siento! Em…ahhggg!!!- gritó frustrado la única palabra que estaba en su mente era "Snape"  
- te encuentras bien mi niño?- preguntó el cuadro al ver la frustración en el moreno  
-Severus Snape!- fue lo único que salió de sus labios  
-jajajajaja! Estas enamorado mi pequeño león- dijo divertida , inmediatamente obtuvo como respuesta un largo suspiro  
- no creo! Yo no suelo enamorarme! Leones Leales- dijo esta vez con mas animo. El cuadro se abrió y él entró con pesadez- a ver…enamorado! Que es eso? Nunca lo he estado! Bueno si una vez de Moony pero… no funcionó, bueno claro que no iba a funcionar si nunca se lo dije pero tengo el presentimiento de que él ya lo sabía! Y claro como no estaba interesado en mi comenzó a salir con Joshua! Maldito Ravenclaw! Pero de todas formas el es castaño! No moreno- hablaba con el mismo hasta sentarse en su cama y sacar el mapa del merodeador- estas disfrutando de tus clases favoritas Snapy?- miro pero no lo vio en el aula así que lo siguió buscando hasta encontrarlo no muy lejos de su sala común acompañado de alguien- viene hacia acá!- no dejó de mirar el mapa hasta que lo vio subir las escaleras que dan hacia las habitaciones, guardó el mapa se sentó mirando hacia la puerta con el corazón prácticamente en la boca y un millón de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago  
El Sly abrió la puerta y lo miró sorprendido _"Oh por Merlín que es hermoso" _el Gryffindor se puso de pie y camino hacia él con su sonrisa # 2 **"Soy tan condenadamente Sexy" **  
-me buscabas?- susurró el león a un palmo del Slytherin  
-si- exclamó como un suspiro  
- y para que soy bueno?- preguntó tomándolo por la cintura  
- para todo!!- dijo el Sly recobrando su compostura y rodeando el cuello de su amado con sus brazos le sonrió tiernamente  
_"ES SNAPE, ES SNAPE, SNIVELLUS SNAPY!!!"_- gritaba su merodeador interno hasta que el susodicho le rodeo el cuello y le sonrió- AL DIABLO!!- le gritó internamente a su mente (n/a: ehh… eso es una redundancia?! S )  
Lo besó apasionadamente como si hubiese esperando ese momento por años, delineó con la punta de la lengua esos exquisitos labios hasta que se entreabrieron para darle paso el cual no dudo en aceptar; sus mariposas emigraron de su estomago, el corazón volvió a su pecho y su cuerpo lo sentía ligero como una pluma, sentía deliciosas descargas eléctricas recorrerlo por completo, esos labios, esa lengua bailando y jugando con la de él eran el paraíso, sentía que sus manos ardían y hasta tomaban dominio por si solas y comenzó a recorrer todo ese cuerpo que tenía pegado a él, hasta que le faltó el aire y con una terrible punzada en el corazón se separo del moreno y lo miró a los ojos, esos ónice negros con ese brillo excepcional, su respiración estaba acelerada quería decirle tantas cosas y a las vez ocupar su boca en otras cosas  
-Sirius- susurró Severus _"hablar? Después!! Ahora lo único que quería era poseer esa boca nuevamente!!" _

----------------  
Lo besó nuevamente con mas ansías que antes y él se dejo hacer todo lo que su León quisiera por que él ya le pertenecía por completo desde la primera vez que lo vio y ahora… ahora Sirius era de él.  
Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como el Gryffindor lo guiaba a su cama sin romper el beso y lentamente le quitaba la túnica para después tirarla al suelo, lo recostó en la cama y se acostó sobre él, SIN ROMPER EL BESO!! _"malditos leones experimentados" _  
Aire, aire les hacía tanta falta y por segunda vez sus labios se separaron pero la boca el oji-azul no se quedó quieta, bajo al cuello de Severus besándolo con deleite y sus manos jamás quietas le desprendían de la corbata y la camisa ahora que estaba semidesnudo lo miró y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse  
-Sev…sabes lo hermoso… que eres!!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada mirando al Sly de arriba hacia abajo- no sabes cuanto te estoy deseando ahora mismo!- dijo inclinándose al pecho del moreno para hacer un caminote besos, lamidas y mordiscos hasta llegar a su ombligo jugar con él un rato.  
Severus estaba a punto de estallar, su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada, la sangre hirviendo y ese malditamente sexy Gryffindor lamiendo su erección…UN MOMENTO!!! Cuando le quitó el resto de la ropa? Valla que si es rápido!!  
-Sirius!!- gritó entre asombrado, excitado y apenado, el nombrado lo miro sin dejar su tarea, esa mirada depredadora que siempre soñó que le dedicaría y ahora la tenía y lo tenía a él!  
Sirius paró de darle esa increíble mamada y quitándose la túnica beso al Sly mientras se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón  
-dime que me deseas!- le susurró con voz ronca y Severus se estremeció- dímelo Severus- volvió a susurrarle masajeado su trasero hasta introducir un dedo  
-Te deseo Sirius!!!- gritó sin saber si era por el dedo que irrumpía su virginidad o por el hecho de que su amado Gryffindor había dicho su nombre de esa forma tan erótica-ahhh!!- gimió al sentir otro dedo y la lengua de Sirius recorrer con deleite su hombría- mmm…- gimió al sentir la boca del moreno bombeando su…- ahhh!!!- otro dedo ya iban tres y esta vez tocaron un punto muuyy placentero dentro de él- Sirius…- susurró- Sirius me vengo!!- susurró mas audible y el moreno se detuvo _"yo y mi maldita boca" _- por que paraste- preguntó con inocencia y un visible rubor en sus mejillas  
-por que quiero que te vengas conmigo!- dijo con su sonrisa # 2 **"soy demasiado sexy" **colocándose entre las piernas del Slytherin  
- espera yo nunca…  
- ya me di cuenta de eso!!- dijo inclinándose hacia él para besarlo- relájate… no sabes cuanto me pone ser tu primero!

Ah! Palabras soñadas! Su león lo decía con ese tono de lujuria y deseo que lo estaban volviendo loco  
Severus retuvo la respiración, estaba entrando, Sirius estaba siendo su primero como jamás pensó que sería y allí lo tenía entrando de lleno en él  
-Severus!- gimió suavecito mientras que volvía a embestirlo- ahhh!! Eres delicioso…ahhh!! Eres exquisito…mmm… eres mío- susurró antes de besarlo  
- soy tuyo…- susurró el Sly cuando el moreno rompió el beso para bajar a su cuello, inclinó la cabeza a un lado para darle mas campo que besar y morder, tenía los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y algo de dolor ese brillo no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos, allí estaba el talismán recostado a su lado se movía cada vez que Sirius le lamía cerca de la cadena que aún guindaba sobre su cuello _"este ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado Lu!" _  
- ahhh!- no aguató tenía que gritar el miembro de Sirius golpeaba deliciosamente su próstata y una mano del moreno lo masturbaba mientras que la otra rozaba y peñiscaba sus pezones.  
- te gusta?- susurró a su oído, Severus solo logro asentir le faltaba el aire y estaba por eyacular en cualquier momento y más rápido si su león no dejaba de susurrarle al oído cosas que lo ponían a mil- Severus dime que me deseas, necesito escucharte, necesito oír mi nombre salir de tus labios, te necesito…  
- ahhh!! Si! Me gusta!! Ahhh! Sirius te deseo! Ahhh!!- gritó finalmente chorreando la mano del moreno sintiendo esa increíbles oleadas de placer que no se iban por que si amado seguía penetrándolo como si no quisiera que ese momento acabase nunca pero un par de embestidas mas y gritó su nombre Sirius lo llenó de su semilla y cayó rendido a su lado  
- este…a sido.. el mejor… polvo que eh tenido… en mi vida!!- dijo el Gry a duras penas. Severus sintió como su pecho se comprimía _"polvo! Solo un polvo?!" _comenzó a tener dudas pero sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la cintura y recargarlo en su pecho, el Sly acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y lo abrazó- nunca me dejes Sev…- susurró antes de dormirse  
- no lo haré- susurró besando el pecho de su león para luego zafarse del agarre y salir de la cama, miró su reloj- rayos! 5 minutos!  
Se vistió como un rayo con su adrenalina al máximo estaba en territorio enemigo y la clase acababa en… 4 minutos!!  
Asegurándose que no dejo nada, cubrió al moreno con una manta le dio un corto beso en los labios y no pudo evitar suspira como quinceañera al escuchar a su leoncito susurra "Severus" y reaccionando salió disparado y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la seguridad de su habitación

00000000000000

-bueno, bueno, bueno!- dijo una voz con tono divertido, mientras que unas pequeñas manos lo zarandeaban, entró en razón James hablaba mientras que Petter lo trataba de despertar- oh! Despertaste Padfoot espero no haber interrumpido un buen sueño- dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
Sirius abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró con movimientos felinos  
-acabo de tener el mejor polvo de mi vida!!- dijo con su sonrisa # 1 la cual era una sonrisa sincera que connotaba felicidad pura y solo usaba cuando estaba con sus amigos  
-si? Con quién?- preguntó mas serio de lo normal Remus  
- con Snape!- contestó aún estirándose y paro de golpe abriendo los ojos como plato- SNAPE!!! ACABO DE TENER EL MEJOR POLVO DE MI VIDA CON SNAPE!!!- gritó asustado sentándose rápidamente  
-QUE???- cuestiono James peligrosamente  
-OH POR MERLIN!! CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR!!- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos en un gesto de confusión total  
- Y QUIEN NO SI SE TE ACOSTASTE CON SNAPE!!!!- gritó James fuera de si  
- todavía te sientes mal?- preguntó Petter inocentemente  
-No!!! Petter es un decir!!!- gritó el moreno exasperado y miro al chico asombrado lo cual a la rata estremecerse de miedo- ahora que lo dices no, ya no me siento mal ya no me duele el pecho o tuve nauseas cuando nos besábamos o sentí que me quemaba cuando me tocó!!  
- y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó realmente cabreado el buscador  
-no se!  
- a ver Sirius…- dijo el castaño sentándose en la cama frente a Sirius- que pasó?  
- subí a descansar en lo único que podía pensar era en él, en tenerlo en mi cama y hacerle tantas cosas (baba) emm… pues sí la cosa es que él vino hasta acá y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era que necesitaba estar con él, tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mío todo era tan nubloso y placentero que termine follándomelo! Pero.. lo increíble era que lo necesitaba, necesitaba que lo disfrutara, que le gustara, que me quisiera!! Era como si…-Sirius paró su relato de golpe  
- como si?- lo invitó a seguir James algo molesto  
- ya se que me pasa!- anunció con voz y mirada neutra  
-ajá y eso es…- dijo Remus algo impaciente  
-estoy enamorado de Snape!!- anunció con una sonrisa # 1  
-QUUUEEE???- gritaron los 3 Gryffindors a la vez  
- si, es eso, estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Snape!!  
-te estas dando cuenta de lo que dices!!- gritó James al borde del colapso  
- piénsalo, es obvio!! Babeo por él, pienso en el a cada rato, no me siento bien si no estoy con él, todo da a entender lo que siento por él, las mariposas, el corazón acelerado…  
- pero escúchate Sirius!!- dijo Remus asombrado y a la vez irritado- que rayos te pasa? Tu nunca te has enamorado!!! Como vienes a decir ahora que estas enamorado de Snape!! Que te has vuelto loco!!!  
- por él si!! Y para tu información si me he enamorado, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que supongo que sientes tu por Joshua!- solo Sirius con intención de picar a su amigo el cual lo fulmino con la mirada lo cual hizo que bajara la mirada apenado- miren…  
-Padfoot! Ayer le hiciste una de nuestras mas extensas bromas para después burlarte de él todo el día y por último te acostaste con dos personas de las cuales NINGUNA era Snivellus, ahora como rayos te vas a enamorar de la noche a la mañana de la persona que has odiado en los últimos 6 años!!- dijo James tomando inmensas bocanadas de aire al terminar  
- no lo se! Solo se que ahora que he estado con él no quiero estar con mas nadie que no SEA EL!! Lo quiero, lo necesito y sí estoy consiente de que es Snape! Pero no puedo evitarlo! Algo en mi me impulsa a necesitarlo!- explicó el moreno frustrado  
-esto es muy raro Sirius!- declaró Petter  
- es cierto! Pero el amor es raro no?- dijo el ojiazúl con tono meloso, Remus rodó los ojos y James bufó exasperado  
- bien! Esto es muy extraño y decepcionante! Pero vamos a pensar que todo esto se debe a que Snapy solo a sido un buen polvo y tu solo estas atraído por eso!- sugirió James algo mas tranquilo pero con el entrecejo fruncido  
- si! Cuando te aburras de él todo será como antes!- apoyó Petter  
-vamos a cenar!- fue todo lo que dijo Remus  
-vamos!! Muero de hambre!!- declaró Sirius vistiéndose

Toc, Toc  
-pasa Lu!  
- que acaso mas nadie te visita?- cuestiono corriendo a tirarse a la cama de su amigo  
-no!  
- eso es patético!  
-yo soy patético!  
-basta! Odio cuando hablas así!- dijo enojado el rubio para luego sentarse en las caderas del moreno- cuéntame!  
-fui hasta su habitación, nos besamos, follamos, se durmió y regrese a mi habitación, me bañé, me acosté y llegaste tú- infirmo fríamente, Lucius se inclino sobre él escasos centímetros separaban sus labios  
-donde están los detalles sucios Sevo!!- susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-Lu! Eres un pervertido!- declaró Severus riendo  
-tengo que confesarte algo!- susurró con mirada preocupada, el moreno lo miró seriamente, el rubio rara vez tenía esa mirada- hoy me he dado cuenta que…soy bisexual!- confesó con la misma mirada Severus se echó a reír pero paró al ver que el rubio seguía preocupado- no te importa?  
- soy homosexual Lu! Por que abría de importarme?- preguntó sonreído  
- por que es por ti que siento que soy bisexual! Nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre hasta que te vi esta mañana!  
-oh!- exclamó el moreno, realmente no sabía que decir  
-no dejaras de ser mi amigo verdad?  
-NO! Claro que no!! Siempre seré tu AMIGO Lu!  
-no hace falta que recalques esa palabra! Me inclino mas por Narcisa que por ti- dijo el rubio con sonrisa infantil y el moreno suspiró tranquilo- ahora…- susurró ronzando sus labios con los de su amigo- cuéntame los detalles sucios!- susurró nuevamente para luego besarlo con pasión cosa que no molestó en lo absoluto a Severus y se dejó hacer- cuenta!- dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Severus tomo aliento y contó con pelo y seña toooodddoooo lo que pasó después que salio del aula hasta que llego corriendo por su vida a su habitación, Lucius lo escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo.  
-así que el idiota ese te necesita eh? Son los efectos de tu deseo  
- Lu! No lo llames idiota!  
-ok, ok tengo hambre! Vamos a cenar!!- levantándose  
-vamos pues que estoy que me como un hipogrifo!- expresó Severus poniéndose de pie  
-Claro!! Con todo el ejercicio que hiciste hoy!! Jaajajajaja  
- no me parece gracioso!  
El rubio no dejo de molestarlo por que habían dos cosas que le encantaban de su amigo, el verlo enojado y el verlo sonrojado  
-me vas a dejar comer en paz!- dijo sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin  
-ya Sevo relájate!- pidió el rubio sentándose a su lado

444444444444444444

Como todas las cenas medio comedor estaba atento a él, esperando ser el afortunado o afortunada que lo acompañara a la cama pero él ya sabía con quien quería dormir esa noche y el resto de sus noches, su hermoso ángel, su Slytherin al que tanto daño le hizo y que ahora solo puede mirar con deseo y amor, como pudo desperdiciar 6 años de su vida así?  
-Sirius!  
Y allí estaba Remus podría apostar su fortuna a que lo regañaba  
-si?  
-podrías dejar de babear la comida!  
- mira Moony…  
-mi amor!!- Exclamó un chico alto rubio de ojos café- te extraño!- declaró abrazando a Remus  
- hola!- saludo el lobito dándole un corto beso en los labios  
-hola Sirius, James, Petter!- saludó el muchacho  
-hola Joshua!- escupió como si fuera un veneno Sirius, James solo inclinó su cabeza a manera de saludo y Petter le sonrió  
- y quien es el afortunado de la noche Sirius? Sussane no para de hablar de ti!- comentó alegremente el rubio en uno de sus intentos desesperado por caerle bien al mejor amigo de su novio  
-ya veras!- dijo el moreno mirando fijamente a Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-no Sirius! Y si lo estas haciendo para enojarme no hace falta ni que te levantes, ya lo conseguiste!- dijo el castaño ardiendo de la rabia, no, no estaba celoso solo arto de la inmadures de su amigo es por eso que nunca se atrevió a corresponder a los sentimientos de Sirius cuando intuyó lo que el moreno sentía prefería una buena amistad a una relación fallida.  
- me vale tres rábanos si te enojas!  
- por que siento que es todo lo contrario- dijo el prefecto con ironía, Sirius enfadado se puso de pie y camino hasta la mesa de los Slytherins con todo el comedor atento a sus pasos  
- que le pasa a Sirius hoy?- pregunto el Raven preocupado al ver a su novio fulminar al moreno con la mirada  
- nada! Solo que hoy esta mas insoportable que nunca!- respondió el castaño con voz dura

-Severus!- saludó el moreno con su sonrisa # 3 **"soy demasiado tierno para que no aceptes"** - quisiera que tu y yo pasemos la noche jun…  
-no!  
- no me has dejado terminar!- reclamó el Gry  
- se como termina esa frase Black!  
- pero Sev...- dijo intentando nuevamente con su sonrisa y sabia que dio resultado ya que el Sly cerró los ojos intentando resistirse a sus encantos  
-mañana Sirius hoy no!- pidió el Slytherin sin percatarse de que Sirius ya estaba a su lado  
- no! Hoy!- exigió Sirius tomando a Severus por la barbilla para luego besarle, el Slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendido para después ir cerrándolos poco a poco dejándose llevar por esa embriagante sensación que Sirius le daba- hoy… ahora…- susurró el moreno con voz ronca  
- no! Mañana! Hoy quiero que duermas solo!- dijo Severus mirándolo fijamente  
- que?...- cuestiono el león en un suspiro  
- quiero que no duermas con nadie… quiero que me extrañes  
- ya te extraño Sev!- afirmo Sirius besándolo nuevamente, Severus se separó lentamente de él  
- entonces nos vemos mañana!- declaró poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor  
Sirius regresó a su mesa tratando de terminar su cena pero le era imposible con Severus en su mente pero no a su lado, extrañaba ese calor especial que emanaba de él y ese delicioso cuerpo y esa exquisita boca  
-mmm!!- gimió frustrado  
-y bien?- cuestiono James  
- esta noche dormiré solo!!- declaro el moreno, toda la mesa de Gryffindor y sus alrededores lo miraron asombrados cosa que empezó a incomodarlo- buenas noches- se despidió para irse corriendo a su habitación (n/a: eso suena a doble sentido!! S niña mala!! Que mente la mia!)  
_"Severus lo estaba probando! Sí, eso era! Y él le demostraría que ese magnífico Slytherin es al único al que quiere"_ pensaba acostado en su cama  
-Severus..- susurró antes de quedar dormido

-----------------  
- Se puede saber por que huiste?  
-por que iba terminar cojiéndome con Sirius en el comedor  
-enserio?!!- preguntó el rubio emocionado  
-Lu!  
-ay! Vamos! Eso hubiese sido divertido! Te imaginas la cara de Dumbledor! O DE MC GONAGALL!!JAJAJAJAA!!!  
-sinceramente Malfoy hay veces en que me asombras!  
-bien!- dijo recuperando el aliento de tanto reírse- no deseabas estar con él ahora por que le huyes?!!  
- no le huyó!! Solo quiero que me extrañe que sufra un poco lo que yo eh sufrido todos estos años!  
- bueno eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte! Pero espero que mañana si lo disfrutes… mira que tienes en tus manos al León mas cotizado de Hogwarts y eso no es para desperdiciarlo  
- yo no lo quiero como un objeto Lu! Yo lo amo!!  
- entonces que esperas para realizar todas esas cursilerías que siempre soñaste con él?  
- mañana! Ahora tengo sueño!- declaró el moreno Lucius solo rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación _ahh!! Que día el de hoy!!"_ pensó poniéndose el pijama y acostándose _"al fin eres mío Sirius" _fue su último pensamiento del día.

-------------------  
HOLA DENUEVO!!! pues hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy!! espero que haya sido de su agrado!!! no olviden dejarme revews!! para saber si bueno el lemon que tal como quedo?? espero actualizar prontito!!  
ESCRIBANME!!!

A portarse MAL!!!  
kisses  
Krispy


	4. ABSTINENCIA

CHAPTER 4  
ABSTINENCIA

-ah!- suspiró por quinta vez, parecía idiota no solo por que no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo sino que también por la sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada que tenía desde que se levanto y no se le había borrado  
- quita esa cara que pareces imbecil!- dijo el rubio acomodándose los cabellos y mirándose al espejo  
- no te escuche entrar  
- claro! Si estas que atraviesas el espejo!  
- mira quien habla! Yo nunca te digo nada por las interminables horas que pasas frente a tus espejos!- reclamó Severus enojado, recordando la tarde que siempre llegaban a todas partes por culpa del rubio- y es que solo a ti se te ocurre tapizar todas las paredes y el techo de tu habitación y baño con espejos!!  
-Sevo...- susurró Lucius girándolo para mirarlo de frente y tomándolo por la cintura- no tienes idea de lo erótico que es mi cuarto a las hora de un polvo! Uff! Te vienes con tan solo mirar…- explicaba el rubio pero Severus ya estaba desconectado e imaginándose con Sirius en el cuarto del rubio- te excita? – susurró al oído del moreno juntando sus caderas y ondulándolas con movimientos lentos  
-si! Me excita mucho!- afirmó el moreno saliendo sin muchas ganas del agarre del rubio y caminando a la habitación- es por eso que le diré a Sirius que pasemos por allí  
-agg! Que asco! Pero todo sea por ti amigo!- dijo caminando hacia la cama y sentándose- pero limpias todo lo que ensucias eh? Ahh!! Y pones alguna señal en la puerta para saber que estas allí!  
- claro Lu!  
Toc, Toc  
- ves si hay otros que te visitan a parte de mi!- comentó sonreído Malfoy  
- no se sinceramente quien pueda ser, pasa!!  
- hola…Snape te busca Black afuera!- dijo un muchacho de quinto curso  
- gracias! Ya voy!- respondió el moreno  
- uyy!! Sevo tiene novio, Sevo tiene novio!!- cantaba Lucius saltando en la cama de su amigo  
- Por Merlín Lucius! Pareces un niño grande!!- gritó exasperado pero divertido Severus  
- que tan grande…- cuestiono con doble sentido el rubio con una ceja levantada  
- agg!!- exclamó el moreno- insoportable!!- gritó saliendo de la habitación tirando la puerta dejando a su amigo destornillado de la risa en su cama.

000000000000

El nunca había dormido tan deliciosamente como anoche y los sueños que tuvo con su amado Slytherin como protagonista fue lo MEJOR pero lo que le bajó un poco los ánimos fue el hecho de abrir los ojos y no ver a su moreno con él pero eso se podía arreglar.  
Y allí estaba luciendo despampánate, provocados e irresistible, estaba mas que seguro de eso ya que Hogwarts estaba prácticamente inundado de la baba por todos los alumnos que lo veían esperando frente a la entrada de Slytherin a su amado moreno.

La pared se abrió dejándolo ver, Severus estaba acomodando sus libros en su mochila con el cabello cubriéndole parcialmente la cara, cerró su mochila y levanto la mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos y le sonrió.  
Sirius quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así, allí mirando a su ángel pero también quería besar esos dulces labios, se decidió por los labios.  
Lo besó despacio deleitándose con el labio superior y luego el inferior para luego recorrerlos con la punta de la lengua, tomó a Severus de la cintura y lo recostó en la pared frente a la entrada de la sala común, el beso se volvió mas exigente, mas apasionado las lenguas bailaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida el aire comenzó a faltar rompiendo el momento, haciéndolos separarse.  
- hola mi sensual serpiente…. – saludó Sirius pegándose mas al cuerpo del Sly juntando sus caderas  
- hola mi león!- saludó Severus moviendo las caderas sugerentemente  
-mmm… la serpiente quiere jugar?- le susurró al oído para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo  
- siempre y cuando sea con mi león- respondió enseñándole el cuello y dándole paso a los labios de su Gry que no demoró en apoderarse de él- pero…- dijo haciéndose a un lado saliendo de la prisión que eran el cuerpo de su amado y la pared- hay que desayunar y dar clases- y comenzó su marcha al comedor  
- seguro?- cuestionó corriendo para alcanzarlo- pedimos comida y nos vamos a otra parte a comerla de manera útil y entretenida- sugirió pasando un mano por la cintura del Sly- que te parece mi amor…- preguntó besando su cuello mientras caminaban  
- y las clases?  
-nos la saltamos por hoy!  
-Sirius yo soy prefecto yo no puedo estar saltándome clases para follar contigo!  
- primero que todo- dijo jalándolo a un aula vacía y lo acostó sobre el pupitre del profesor- yo…- se sentó sobre sus caderas- no te follaría…- le comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello mientras que sus manos le abrían la túnica- yo…- le comenzó a quitar el cinturón, bajar el cierre y abrir el botón para luego bajarle el pantalón – te haría el amor!- le susurró al oído mientras que con una mano bajaba el bóxer y la otra le acariciaba lentamente el miembro semi erecto- y segundo…- se comenzó a quitar su pantalón- yo no he dicho nada de faltar a clases para follar!  
- ahhh!!- gimió fuertemente Severus, esas manos maestras del león lo estaban volviendo loco  
-Severus…- llamó Sirius acostándose sobre él rozando las dos erecciones- ahh!! Severus!  
-si?- preguntó el prefecto distraídamente mientras su león se refregaba sobre él  
-estoy enamorado de ti- le susurró al oído, Severus abrió los ojos como plato y gritando se vino en ese momento, tomó con sus dos manos la cara de Sirius y lo besó con desbordante pasión  
Sirius se sorprendió al principio nunca espero que su amado se corriera tan rápido y con ese grito WAO!! Pareciera que hubiera tocado el cielo, lo cual lo puso a mas de mil y mientras lo besan como si el mundo se fuera acabar comenzó a prepararlo metiendo lentamente el primer dedo  
-NO!- gritó Severus con la respiración agitada. Sirius retiró el dedo y lo miró extrañado- ahora no, tenemos clases  
-aún nos queda media hora!  
-pero…(beso) me va…(beso) a doler…(beso) el culo…(beso) y así…(beso) no puedo…(beso) dar clases- concluyó tratando de levantarse pero el león no lo dejaba- Sirius!  
- que mi amor?  
-párate!  
-pero…- trató el animago refregándose mas sobre el moreno- yo estoy muy cachondo ahora mismo- dijo ondulando mas fuerte las caderas rozando mas persistentemente las erecciones haciendo gemir incontrolablemente a su ángel, como adoraba verlo así, sonrojado con los ojos cerrados del placer y la boca entreabierta  
-mmm…- gimió el Sly tratando de componerse- si me quieres me haces caso… ah!!- terminó gimiendo mas alto pero esas palabras entraron como bomba a la cabeza del Gryffindor que paró de golpe- que paso?- pregunto el Sly al sentir que Sirius paro ese delicioso movimiento- ah! Ok! Me estas haciendo caso!  
- no quiero lastimarte ni que te enojes conmigo Sev…- dijo tiernamente el moreno, lo cual llenó de dicha a mas no poder al prefecto  
-bien! Gracias!- exclamó Severus enternecido.   
Sirius se bajó del pupitre en donde su ángel seguía acostado tratando de normalizar su respiración, prácticamente la mandíbula del merodeador se le cayó al piso  
-Severus!- exclamó asombrado, el nombrado lo miro sin levantarse, siguió la mirada de Sirius posada en su enorme… y es que desde la posición de Sirius esa vista estaba para morirse- por que ayer no me di cuenta que lo tenias tan grande!!  
-Sirius!!- regaño el moreno apenado y se sentó en el borde del pupitre mirando a su amado- tal vez por que estabas tan excitado que no te diste cuenta de lo que hacías o tocabas  
- puede ser- dijo colocándose entre las piernas del Slytherin- pero estas tan condenadamente bueno que a cualquiera se le nubla el pensamiento estando contigo  
-Si…- susurró Severus recordando que ahora su mejor amigo es bisexual por él  
- que te pasa amor?- preguntó el Gry al ver la mirada triste de su ángel  
-nada! Solo que todo contigo es sexo!- dijo a manera de broma para relajar el ambiente pero Sirius se tensó y miró asustado a Severus  
- no mi amor! Realmente estoy enamorado de ti! No sabes cuanto te quiero!- comenzó a decir el león y a repartir besos por toda la cara de su amado estaba preocupado, esas palabras le recordaban las palabras de James y Petter _"vamos a pensar que todo esto se debe a que Snapy solo ha sido un buen polvo" "Si, cuando te aburras de él todo será como antes" _- no puedo estar sin ti Sev… y no solo de la manera sexual… es solo que nunca eh estado enamorado antes y no se otra forma de hacerte saber lo mucho que te quiero!  
- bien, no hay problema Sirius- dijo rozándole una mejilla tiernamente  
-Severus… tu… sientes algo por mi?- preguntó con mirada anhelante y con algo de miedo  
-Sí, claro que si!- afirmó el Slytherin contento de alfil poder decírselo, alfil sacarse eso del pecho y saber que no iba ser rechazado- no sabes cuanto te amo Sirius, por que Si! TE AMO! y desde hace mucho tiempo!  
El Gryffindor sentía que flotaba, su corazón iba a estallar de lo feliz que estaba! _"desde hace tiempo?" _se preguntó y sus ojos se oscurecieron sentía como si algo dentro de el hubiese despertado y recordó quien estaba al frente suyo _"Snivellus Snapy" _apretó fuertemente los puños y su mirada se volvió dura pero al parecer el prefecto no se percató de ello por que lo abrazó con ternura y la lucidez momentánea desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, ahora solo sentía la calidez de ese cuerpo que era solamente suyo y claro también sentía las dos erecciones rozándose suavemente   
-Severus… quieres ser mi novio, mi pareja formal?- preguntó Sirius con el corazón a mil y las mariposas en el estomago  
El Sly asintió efusivamente y jaló a Sirius sobre el pupitre hasta volver a la posición original, él acostado y Sirius sobre él  
-Si!!- gritó cuando el animago comenzó nuevamente a refregarse contra él- Si quiero Sirius! Te amo!!  
El león no podía dejar de sonreír sabía que se iba a quedar con esa sonrisa de entupido tatuada en su rostro toooodddooo el día, pero que rayos!! Su ángel lo ama y él es más que feliz.

11111111111

-a ver…Black te pasó a buscar, no desayunaste, vienes rojo con el estandarte de los leones y con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara- comentó Lucius con una ceja levantada y una mirada maliciosa- que paso esta vez  
-nada!- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno tratando de prestar atención a la clase de Historia de la Magia y es que el hecho de que todos aprovecharan esa clase para dormir o jugar y que él fuera el único que presta atención lo hacia sentirse superior por que una vez que el profesor Binn explicara todo quedaba archivado en su memoria y a la hora del examen el solo repasaba un par de horas mientras que los demás estudiaban semanas antes y al final Severus Snape siempre obtenía la mejor nota- quiero prestar atención Lu! Así que hablamos después  
-entonces si paso algo!!- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- anda… vamos… cuéntame… cuéntame…- pedía mientras le jalaba la manga de la túnica a su amigo- dale… no seas malo… cuéntale a tu amigo Lu!... vamos Sevo… dale… anda… dime  
-basta!- susurró fuertemente- mira que hay veces en que resultas sumamente irritable  
-yooo jamás!!- dijo con expresión ofendida demasiado fingida, Severus solo rodó los ojos y se volvió a concentrar en las palabras del profesor  
-Severus…Sevo…Sevi…Snape- continuó el rubio jalándole la manga- Severus Snape…Sevo…Severus Black!!- el moreno cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y no partirle su preciosa cara al irritante rubio- Snivellus…Snapy!- _"suficiente" _pensó hastiado el prefecto  
-ok, no paso nada! Solo nos besamos y me masturbo.. me viene viendo estrellas por que Sirius me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi… me preguntó si sentía algo por él y le dije que lo amaba, después me pidió ser su pareja formal lo que implica que voy a ser la única y luego terminamos refregándonos o sea rozando nuestras erecciones como animales hasta que nos corrimos! Ya…contentó… ahora déjame escuchar la clase!  
-o sea que te corriste dos veces en una sola mañana!- comentó el rubio tranquilamente, el moreno rodó los ojos nuevamente- eres consiente de que cuando Black dijo que estaba enamorado de ti era por el deseo y no por que realmente lo sintiera! No?- el moreno trago seco y se le humedecieron los ojos, claro que en ese momento no estaba pensando en que las palabras de Sirius son vacías a comparación con las de él, con pesadumbre siguió tomando apuntes, el rubio noto que sus palabras habían afectado a su amigo así que trató de animarlo- debo admitir que suena interesante la experiencia y me encantaría intentarlo un día de estos…sabes de ser un chico virgen y sin experiencia vas a pasar a ser un ninfómano…  
-no creo!  
- vamos! Sino fuera por que Black esta bajo la magia del talismán llegaría a pensar que su "relación" solo se basa en sexo – explicó Lucius, Severus lo miró atentamente  
-sabes que algo así le dije yo y él se puso histérico- dijo el moreno analizando la situación- tal vez no seas el único que piensa así  
-tal vez sus amigos le dijeron algo así!  
-tal vez- susurró Severus para inmediatamente volver a tomar apuntes y escuchar atentamente al profesor, esta vez fue el turno del rubio de rodar los ojos _"aunque la mona se vista de seda…"_

2222222222222

-Podemos hablar?-pidió el moreno a la hora del almuerzo con todo el comedor atento a ellos  
-ahora?  
-si!  
- pero ni siquiera eh comenzado a comer!- se quejó el Slytherin  
-por favor!- suplicó Sirius poniendo cara de perrito abandonado (N/A: ehh… buena comparación! XD!)  
Severus suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, Lucius miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a su amigo cosa que no le gustó para nada al Gryffindor  
Salieron del comedor y caminaron en absoluto silencio hasta la salida a los terrenos del colegio  
-he pensado en lo que dijiste esta mañana!- dijo Sirius con una voz seria, el Sly se sorprendió ya que rarísimas veces su león hablaba así  
Pararon en la orilla del lago donde bajo la sombra de un árbol había una manta con comida y bebidas  
-Siéntate por favor, aquí vamos almorzar- explicó Sirius aún serio  
Severus se sonrojo, siempre vio a las parejas haciendo este tipo de cosas pero jamás pensó que él llegaría a estar comiendo a la intemperie con el amor de su vida, se sentó y sonreído comentó  
-y yo que pensé que me buscabas para tener sexo!- Sirius se tensó inmediatamente y el moreno se sorprendió- Siéntate lo decía de broma Sirius- el Gryffindor se sentó pero aún seguía tenso- que pasa?  
- que estuve pesando lo que dijiste esta mañana que casualmente va relacionado con lo que acabas de decir, Sev yo te adoro, te quiero, no puedo estar sin ti, vivo, pienso, como, respiro y duermo pensando en ti y lo que siento por ti es enserio no solo un mero "calentón", entiendes?- cuestiono el moreno aún con esa actitud no propia de él, el prefecto comenzó a comer de lo mas tranquilo como si lo que acababa de explicar el animago fuera un simple comentario sobre el clima y es que no salía de su cabeza lo que había dicho Lucius, él realmente no siente nada de eso… solo es por el deseo! Así que son un montón de palabras vacías…-Severus entendiste?  
-Si! Sirius entendí!- contestó aún de lo mas normal para luego tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza  
- es por eso que he decidido que no tendremos mas sexo!- declaró seriamente, el Sly escupió la bebida del asombro y el chorro de saliva mezclada con jugo de calabaza fue a dar directamente a la cara del león el cual tranquilamente saco su pañuelo y se limpió  
-Sirius te has vuelto loco!! Por que le quieres quitar la diversión a nuestra relación! O es que soy tan malo…  
- que? MERLIN!! NO! Eres un dios en la cama y en todo, no es eso!!  
- entonces por que le quitas la diversión a nuestra relación!!  
-para que me creas! Además no va a ser para siempre!  
-bien! Además yo te creo Sirius!-_ "claro si estas bajo mi deseo" _  
-bueno en ese caso, nada de sexo en una semana!  
-por que me castigas!!  
-jajaja no te estoy castigando! Es para que veas que considero lo nuestro algo serio!  
-yo se mi amor!- dijo tumbándose sobre su amado león para luego repartir besos en toda su cara  
-Sev… estoy hablando enserio!- dijo tratando de enojarse pero le era imposible al tener a su ángel besándolo tan cariñosamente  
-yo se!- le susurró al oído para luego recorrerlo con su lengua  
-Sev!- gimió el animago apartándose de su novio- basta! Vamos a comer!  
-bien…- respondió el Sly sentándose nuevamente y comiendo de lo mas tranquilo  
La hora del almuerzo transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y detalles que los ayudaron a conocerse un poco más, cada cosa que le contaba, decía o explicaba Severus lo hacía quererlo aún más, sabía que su ángel le creía pero la abstinencia era necesaria.

333333333333

-lo siento pero no me lo creo!  
-agg! Y por que no?  
-por que me parece imposible que el don Juan de Hogwarts haya pasado una semana sin nada de sexo… que rayos hacían encerrados en tu habitación todas las noches?- preguntó Lucius fúrico, el quería detalles sucios y Severus le salía con la estúpida promesa que le hizo el Gryffindor de "nada de sexo"  
-pues estudiar, hablar, besarnos pero ese es el único contacto físico que tenemos a menos que cuentes cuando estamos agarrados de la mano o abrazados- contestó tranquilamente el moreno  
-una semana sin sexo! Que absurdo!  
-quien te escucha Lu! Pensaría que de verdad no descansas una noche…  
-jaja- rió sarcástico- no me voy a dignar en prestarle atención a tu comentario… bueno ya ha pasado al semana que piensan hacer hoy? Follar como animales en celo?- el moreno se sonrojó provocando una amplia sonrisa en Lucius  
-pues… usar tu cuarto?- sugirió Severus tímidamente  
-mmm… me parece perfecto y espero que me cuentes cada mínimo detalle!!- dijo el rubio sintiéndose satisfecho

444444444444444  
-una semana de esta broma cruel y no parece acabar Prongs! Me hule a gato encerrado!  
-lo se Moony! Pero es que realmente parece enamorado! Hasta me lo estoy empezando a creer!  
-DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA ENAMORADO DE SNAPE!! NO ME PARECE!!- gritó el castaño realmente cabreado por suerte se encontraban ellos tres en la soledad de su habitación  
-ya cálmate Remus! Se que es raro pero… no es ni por el sexo por que dejaron de tenerlo hace una semana para probar que no era por eso- explico James preocupado- se que hay algo raro pero es que no hallo ningún indicio que nos diga que esta pasando!  
- de seguro fue una poción de amor!!- comento Petter  
-puede ser…  
- no!- negó James- una poción de amor te nubla el entendimiento y la razón por completo y Sirius esta tan lucido como siempre bueno quitando el simple echo de que esta "enamorado de Snape"  
- tal vez sea un hechizo!- sugirió Remus  
-magia oscura!- dijo Petter  
-si! Magia oscura puede ser por que no existe magia blanca en esto y mas si viene de un Slytherin!  
- bien! Ahora solo hay que ver que clase de hechizo uso Snape contra  
Padfoot!- dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido

5555555555555

Una semana! Valla por un momento pensó que era un absurdo pero ahora sabía que había echo lo correcto.  
Cuando se imagino estando con Severus siempre pasaban por su mente imágenes tipo XXX (n/a: y no la de Vin Disel ;) pero ahora que estaba teniendo una verdadera relación entendía a todas esas parejas que babeaban el uno por el otro, que comparten todo, que hacen todo juntos y cuando no están juntos se extrañan como loco, si ahora las entendía por que se había vuelto una de esas.  
-ahh!!- suspiró como solo un enamorado puede hacer y volvió su mirada al calamar gigante, no había mejor lugar que ese, donde Severus y él habían almorzado una semana atrás y él le propuso la abstinencia, siguió contemplando el lago con la mirada perdida dejándose llevar hasta poco a poco volvió adentrarse en sus pensamientos los cuales tenían un solo nombre, el de su novio. Jamás pensó que su Severus Snape fuera tan maravilloso, es todo un Slytherin pero una serpiente que lo ama, una serpiente interesante y única, había aprendido tanto de su novio en esa semana y su amado ángel ya parecía saberlo todo de él y cada vez se sentía mas estúpido por haber desperdiciado tantos años haciéndole la vida imposible.

-hola amor!- saludo Severus caminado hacia él- que haces aquí solito?- preguntó sentándose a su lado  
- pensando en ti- respondió dándole un corto beso  
-Sirius me acompañas hacer mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia?- preguntó recostándose en su hombro  
- pero si tu eres bueno es esa materia… para que quieres….-Severus lo miró fijamente – claro mi amor! Lo que tu quieras! De paso hago la mía de pociones!- dijo alegremente poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su Sly a levantarse, era mejor hacerle caso a discutir con él, cosa que aún no había pasado pero prefería llevar la fiesta en paz.  
Tomados de la mano caminaron a la biblioteca en donde Sirius tomó la mesa y Severus fue a buscar los libros, él en la biblioteca!! JA! Verdaderamente que el amor cambia a las personas, tanto tiempo que James y él se le escapaban a Moony de las sesiones de estudio, todo era valido con tal de no ir a ese lugar y solo arrastrándolos o tirándoles maldiciones lo conseguía el castaño y ahora él iba por voluntad "propia"  
-toma! Este te servirá a ti!- dijo el prefecto sentándose frente a su novio  
-y esos 3?  
- son para mi!- respondió sonreír sacado pergaminos, plumas y el tintero  
Sirius estaba embelezado viendo cada detalle de su amada serpiente, como se mordía ligeramente los labios cuando leía, como jugaba con su cabello cuando estaba concentrado escribiendo, le encantaba, de hecho le encantaba todo de él

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió pero él no se inmutó en voltearse para ver quien era hasta que sintió pasos detenerse tras él.  
-increíble cuanto tiempo pasas en la biblioteca últimamente!- comenté su amigo- y a mi que me costaba traerte  
-hola Moony, Prongs, Wormtail!- saludó dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa- estoy haciendo pociones y ustedes?- pero ninguno contestó, los 3 tenían su mirada fija en el Slytherin cosa que le molestó  
-hola Snivellus!- saludó James arrogantemente Sirius frunció el entrecejo, se avecinaba una tormenta, lo sabía y mas cuando vio que su novio seguía leyendo como si nada pasara- pero que grosero es tu novio al no saludarme!  
-James!- advirtió Sirius  
-pasa de mi Potter!- contestó Severus aún leyendo- has como si no existiera!  
-JA! No sabes cuanto me encantaría eso! Pero mientras estés con mi mejor amigo lo veo imposible!- contestó el buscador con sorna  
-James basta!  
-pero si no hecho nada Padfoot!- reclamó con inocencia  
-aún- exclamó Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa  
- que se traen ustedes?- cuestiono el animago algo preocupado  
-sea lo que sea no les tengo miedo, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus bromas infantiles- dijo el Slytherin fulminándolos con la mirada  
- bueno Snapy, resulta que la mayoría de nuestras bromas infantiles han sido idea de tu querido Sirius Black!- dijo James con sonrisa autosuficiente, pero esas palabras avergonzaron a Sirius, allí estaba de nuevo el detalle que tanto temía que Severus usara para enojarse con él o dejarlo y no! Definitivamente él no quiere que eso pase- te salvas que estas con él  
- me vale un rábano Potter! Si te da la gana de empelotarme en plena cena, hazlo!! Pero créeme que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esta vez!- dijo enojado el prefecto y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para salir de allí  
-James córtala! Nosotros estamos tranquilos trabajado! Nadie te ha picado para que vengas a molestarlo!!- dijo Sirius seriamente  
- y desde cuando nos tienen que picar para venir a molestar a Snivellus?- cuestiono burlón Remus  
-Severus espera!- pidió tomándolo de la mano para que dejara de recoger sus cosas, sus amigos se estaban comportando como verdaderos idiotas o es que siempre a sido así y hasta ahora él no se había percatado? Claro que el aceptar eso él se tendría que incluir en el termino idiota por que él también hacía lo mismo- ellos ya se van! Cierto?- cuestiono con mirada dura a los merodeadores  
- y si no?- preguntó aún con tono burlón el castaño  
-Moony, mejor vámonos- pidió Petter  
-si, vamos- declaró James dándose la vuelta junto con sus amigos

El resto de la hora en la biblioteca fue un martirio para él. Trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse en su trabajo pero le era imposible se notaba a leguas que Severus estaba enojado y apostaba un millón de galeones a que él era parte de su enojo, lentamente estiró su mano para acariciar la de su novio pero este la apartó rápidamente y segundos después comenzó a recoger sus cosas  
- que pasa?- preguntó nervioso el león  
- ya termine!.- declaró la serpiente terminando de recoger todo, el moreno hizo lo mismo- nos vamos?- Sirius asintió por lo menos eso era indicios de que no estaba tann enojado con él  
-vamos a cenar?- preguntó tratando de seguir el ritmo acelerado de los pasos de su novio pero cuando pasaron de largo el comedor se dio cuenta de que algo definitivamente no estaba bien- no vas a cenar Sev?  
-no! Yo voy a mi habitación- contestó sin detenerse  
- no creerás realmente que James va a empelotarte delante de todos o si?- dijo con gracia para calmar a su serpiente pero este no le contestó solo seguía caminando aún mas rápido ya casi llegando a la sala común de Slytherin- Severus?  
- me vale un carajo lo que valle hacer tu estúpido amigo! Quieres cenar anda ve!! Yo no te detengo!- gritó fúrico el moreno- artes oscuras!- el muro se abrió pero antes de que entrara Sirius lo agarró del brazo y este lo fulminó con la mirada  
- no quiero cenar, quiero estar contigo!- declaró el moreno con mirada tierna, vio como Severus relajó sus facciones contraídas del enojo y le sonrió, los dos entraron al nido de las serpientes y fueron directamente al cuarto del prefecto- Sev estas enojado conmigo?- cuestiono abrazándolo por la espalda  
- por que abría de estarlo?- preguntó con voz dura  
- por lo de la biblioteca… mira!- dijo dándole la vuelta tomándolo por la cintura- ellos son así de insoportables siempre…  
-si! No se me olvida como son los merodeadores- escupió la última palabra con tanto desprecio que le partió el alma _"yo soy un merodeador"_ pensó tristemente  
-pero…  
- pero que? Los amigos son primero no?- cuestiono soltándose del agarre  
- no se que quieres decir con eso… pero realmente me molesto lo que hicieron   
-pues lo disimulaste muy bien!!  
- que dices si…  
- si que?! NI SIQUIERA ME DEFENDISTE!!  
-si lo hice!!!  
- ah si? Cuando?  
-pues… cuando…- no! Realmente no lo había hecho, bajó la cabeza apenado  
-déjalo Sirius, como ya te dije lo amigos van primero!  
- no es eso! Tu eres lo primero y mas importante para mi!- dijo con mucha convicción aún sin levantar la cabeza  
- no importa Sirius- dijo Severus tomándolo por el mentón haciéndolo mirarle- tu eres uno de ellos, siempre lo será y así te quiero que no importa!  
Sirius movió la cabeza para soltarse del agarre y dio un paso atrás, Severus estaba confirmando uno de sus miedos, él nunca le perdonaría por todo lo que le había hecho como merodeador  
-así es como me ves no? Y así me veras siempre, como Padfoot, él que te hacía la vida imposible…  
- no quise decir eso…  
-no! Entiendo, cada vez que tengas un problema con ellos la vas agarrar conmigo cierto?  
-Sirius estas confundiendo las cosas… esos estúpidos Gryffindors…- cerró la boca de golpe, se le notaba en la cara que sabía que había cometido un error al decir eso  
-YO soy uno de esos estúpidos Gryffindors!!- gritó y allí estaba esa voz que le recordaba quien estaba parado frente a él SNIVELLUS SNAPY, el Slytherin que mas aborrecía, la grasienta serpiente- eres un rencoroso Snape!! No se que mas quieres que haga para que confíes en mi!! Pero con esa actitud solo me demuestras que a tus ojos soy el mismo de siempre! Si es así esto no va para ningún lado….  
-yo…  
-déjalo! No pretendo seguir peleando con mas personas! Nos vemos mañana!- se despidió saliendo de la habitación tirando la puerta  
Casi corriendo llegó al comedor, siempre que estaba enojado se le abría el apetito se sentó bruscamente en su asiento al lado de James  
-Sirius que te paso?- preguntó Remus con preocupación, el animago lo miró molesto y siguió atragantándose de comida- Padfoot…  
- que tu crees que paso? Pues discutí con él que mas?  
- fue por nosotros?- preguntó James apenado  
-claro que fue por ustedes! Fin de la conversación!!- cortó molesto, ninguno se sus amigos dudo en hacerle caso, pero Remus y James se miraron sonreídos pensando lo mismo _"al menos nos defendió" _

66666666666666666

-Sevo?- cuestiono el rubio preocupado, su amigo estaba tirado en la cama con la mirada triste fija en el techo- que te pasa?- preguntó sentándose a su lado  
- discutí con Sirius- fue su escueta respuesta  
-enserio por que?  
- sus estúpidos amigos…- Severus se sentó y miró fijamente a su amigo- por un momento sentí que era el mismo de antes, no se!  
-tal vez se este resistiendo a la magia-dijo Lucius, el moreno lo miró preocupado- esta magia no actúa como una poción de amor Sevo, esas pociones nublan por completo la mente de la persona, en cambio la magia del talismán solo nubla parcialmente para que no sea detectada, o sea que tu leoncito sigue siendo el mismo lo único que cambia es que esta "enamorado" de ti y siempre va a ser así, recuerda que él te necesita, él no puede estar sin ti, ni dejar de pensar en ti o no desearte hasta que tu termines con él deseo!- explicó el rubio poniéndose en pie  
-bien con eso estoy mas tranquilo!- expreso Severus volviendo a tumbarse, Lucius se inclinó sobre él  
- no te preocupes no vas a perder a tu leoncito!- dijo para luego besarlo- buenas noches!- se despidió al salir de la habitación  
Definitivamente estaba mas tranquilo al recordar que Sirius lo necesitaba, su león siempre se lo decía estaba consiente de que metió la pata al insultar a los Gry pero le molestaba sobre manera que de alguna forma Potter y Lupin nunca lo dejarían en paz, directa o indirectamente siempre buscando la manera de arruinarle el día, sabía que lo querían lejos de Sirius pero no se los iba a permitir, ese moreno es suyo! Y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a dejar. 

-----------------------

HELLO!! Si me demoré un siglo… pero es que el animo decae cuando uno no recibe revews!! TT pero bueno ni modo… aquí estoy de vuelta… y pronto nos veremos…

REVEWS! POR FAVOR….

"even the best fall dawn sometimes"

Kisses  
Krispy


	5. tratando de resistirse

CAPITULO 6

Tratando de resistirse

Hacia muy buen tiempo, el sol estaba radiante estaba mas que seguro de eso ya que unos molestos rayos solares pegaban directamente a su rostro. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y trató de cerrar los doseles pero alguien se lo impedía.

-buenos días Paddy!-gritó James muy contento- vamos levántate que ya son las 10!- dijo quitándole las sabanas. Sirius a duras penas se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño, una buena ducha lo terminaría de despertar  
-ahh!- se quejó al sentir terribles punzadas en la cien izquierda era el mismo dolor que sintió desde que salió de la casa de las serpientes en la cena y no se le quitó hasta que quedo dormido se termino de duchar, se secó con la toalla y después de cepillarse los dientes salio del baño  
-vamos Sirius apúrate!- pidió dando brincos, estaba muerto del hambre  
-Pad hoy tenemos práctica de Quiddittch a la 1, que no se te olvide y esta práctica es importante, el próximo fin de semana es el partido contra Ravenclaw! Sabes he pensado en un par de estrategias…- comenzó a explicar el Capitán Potter pero su cazador estrella ya estaba en el mundo de Severus en donde todo pensamiento gira en torno al Slytherin  
Seguiría enojado Severus con él? Claro que lo debe estar! Le gritó y le dijo que terminarían que su noviazgo no funcionaba… por que dijo tantas idioteces? Él ama a su ángel! Si, ya había llegado al nivel del amor.

Comió despacio, sin prisa, temía encontrarse con su novio y que el Sly lo mandara a volar. Sirius comió tan lento que ya eran las 12 a la hora que se levantaron de la mesa por suerte era sábado y el almuerzo lo servían a las 2  
-Sirius estas como ido, estas bien?- cuestiono preocupado Remus, el moreno le dedico media sonrisa que se esfumó al ver a su ángel esperándolo en la puerta del comedor con rostro inexpresivo  
-hola Sev- saludó tímidamente, el moreno le sonrió y le extendió una mano cosa que Sirius no dudo en tomar  
-hola! Ven, te tengo una sorpresa!- dijo algo emocionado el Sly comenzando a caminar   
-PRACTICA DE QUIDDITTCH A LA 1!!- gritó James antes que su amigo se perdiera de vista

Sirius seguía a su novio pero no se atrevía hablar hasta que llegaron a la ala común de las serpientes  
-lamento lo de anoche!- dijo Severus tomando asiento en un sofá doble, Sirius se sentó a su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo- no quiero que estés enojado conmigo Sirius- el moreno lo miró asombrado  
-no mi amor! Yo no estoy enojado contigo! Lamento lo de ayer no sabes literalmente  
lo mal que me sentí toda la noche después que salí de aquí! Discúlpame por favor!- pidió abrazándolo, sintiendo como el punzante dolor en la cien desaparecía por completo  
-no quiero que por mi culpa discutas con tus amigos- Sirius sonrió al escuchar eso, rompió el abrazo y besó a su novio  
-Si ellos siguen sin entender que te amo entonces será hora de que el cuarteto se separe!- anunció seriamente para luego volver abrazarlo, lo cual impidió que viera la enorme sonrisa en su querido ángel, se separó de él y vio una inmensa alegría en el Slytherin, algo no estaba bien… de nuevo su voz merodeadora irrumpiendo en su cabeza _"es una serpiente, él no te quiere de verdad" "te esta utilizando para separarlos" "ES SNIVELLUS SNAPY" _Sirius se levanto con la respiración acelerada del enojo y miró con odio al moreno que seguía sonreído y como en una nube con la mirada perdida- ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES CIERTO?!!-gritó fuera de sí, Severus lo miro interrogante y preocupado- MALDITA SERPIENTE!! LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES QUE ME ALEJE DE MIS AMIGOS!!- gritó agarrando a su novio por el cuello de la túnica y levantándolo bruscamente- ACEPTALO!! 

0000000000000000000

-encontraste algo?- preguntó Remus abriendo el octavo libro del día  
-nada y tu Petter…PETTER!!-gritó James logrando despertar a su amigo que babeaba en la mesa  
-Prongs!- exclamó Remus asustado- estamos en la biblioteca, no grites o nos sacan! Y tu Petter no te duermas!  
- este es el tercer libro que reviso, no puedo evitar aburrirme!- se excusó la rata  
- como el tema de los hechizos y las artes oscuras te puede aburrir?- cuestiono el castaño sorprendido, el gordo solo se encogió de hombros  
-mejor ponte a las pilas Pet antes de que esta situación llegue mas lejos, no soporto ver a ese grasiento con Sirius- dijo James cabreado  
-por que? Si hacen tan linda pareja!- dijo una voz con su característico arrastre de palabras y una sonrisa arrogante adornando su perfecto rostro- o es que estas celoso Potter   
- que idioteces dices Malfoy!- dijo James levantándose de golpe y fulminando al rubio con la mirada  
- si me imagino lo fr4ustrado que debes estar ahora que Severus te robo a tu amante!  
-piérdete Malfoy hoy no estamos de humor para escuchar tus idioteces- dijo Remus leyendo tranquilamente o eso era lo que quería aparentar  
- la verdad duele, eh Lupin?  
- de que hablas?- cuestiono el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido. Lucius se inclinó sobre él quedando a un palmo de distancia dejando sorprendido a los merodeadores  
-eres muy apetitoso Lupin- susurró el rubio sin moverse un centímetro- es una lastima que pierdas tu tiempo en Black!- se acercó un milímetro mas, Remus comenzó a ponerse nervioso- si no te hizo caso antes ahora menos lo hará- cerró la poca distancia que quedaba besando al Gryffindor suavemente deleitándose con el sabor dulce de los labios del castaño el cual estaba en shock al igual que sus amigos, se separó lentamente pero aún dejando muy poca distancia entre ellos- no pierdas tu tiempo buscando que le pasa a tu amigo. Dijo con voz baja  
-por que?- susurro Remus inconcientemente  
- por que te puedes llevar la mala noticia de que lo que siente Black por Severus es cierto y no magia oscura!- explicó señalando los libros de la mesa- y eso si que te partiría el alma cierto?- concluyó yéndose lo mas rápido posible de la biblioteca antes que ellos reaccionaran y le partieran la cara  
- que rayos acaba de pasar?- preguntó James descolocado  
- que te dijo Malfoy?- preguntó Petter viendo a su amigo mas pálido de lo normal  
-él… yo… nada- articuló tratando de recobrar la cordura- emm… ahora que recuerdo quede en verme con Joshua! Nos vemos después- dijo Remus levantándose y casi corriendo salió de la biblioteca  
- que rayos acaba de pasar?- preguntó nuevamente el moreno aún mas confundido 

11111111111111111111

-CONTESTAME!!!- le gritó Sirius zarandeándolo, Severus no podía hablar de la impresión y el estado de shock en el que se encontraba… allí estaba nuevamente el Sirius Black que lo había atormentado los últimos 6 años _" se esta resistiendo a la magia, se esta resistiendo!!" _se decía una y otra vez para justificar y entender lo que estaba pasando _"él me necesita, él me necesita!!"_   
-Sirius…- susurró con una expresión de dolor a mas no poder- claro que no quiero eso!  
-entonces por que te alegraste cuando dije que dejaría a mis amigos!- cuestiono zarandeándolo  
-por que con esas palabras me confirmaste que me amas!- contestó tranquilamente, el Gryffindor lo soltó lentamente pero se notaba que aún estaba enojado y estaba llegando la gente de su casa, lo último que quería era hacer un espectáculo delante de ellos- ven- le pidió tomándolo de la mano y casi arrastrándolo a su habitación pero cuando vio la de Lucius prefirió llevar a cabo la sorpresa que le tenía a su león desde que se levantó, si es que este lo dejaba.

Entraron a la habitación y el moreno ni se percato de donde estaban por que seguía fulminándolo con la mirada  
-no me alegre por que fueras a dejar a tus amigos, me alegre por que e quieres tanto que estarías dispuesto a dejarlos por mi!- explicó con una tierna mirada- yo nunca te pediría que los dejaras por que se lo importantes que son para ti amor! No me malinterpretes, jamás me he alegrado, ni me alegraré de tu tristeza, por que se que romper tu amistad con ellos te partiría el alma y yo no voy a permitir eso- concluyó el prefecto  
Sirius relajó sus facciones y bajo la cabeza apenado, el Sly lo tomó por el mentón lo obligó a mirarle  
-Te amo Sirius! Yo se que ellos son tu vida y jamás te pediría que te alejaras de ellos!- le dijo _"aunque si los dejas yo estaría mas que feliz" _pensó sin reflejarlo  
- lo siento mi amor! No se que me pasó!- se disculpó Sirius con los ojos cargados de lágrimas- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención atacarte!- se abrazó a su novio – no quiero seguir peleando contigo me duele tanto el hacerlo- lo apretó con mas fuerzas como si temiera que el moreno lo fuera abandonar  
-shh… tranquilo mi león, a mi tampoco me gusta pelear contigo…ya!- le susurró pasando su mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo ya que lo estaba apretando muy fuerte- ahora me dejas darte la sorpresa?- Sirius lo soltó lo miró interrogante- mi sex león- dijo con una sonrisa matadora- no te has fijado donde estas?

222222222222222222

Caminó a su sala común lentamente, relamiéndose los labios, Lupin sabía a chocolate que delicia! A punto de decir la contraseña lo pensó mejor _"Black y Sevo juntos, agg!! Deben estar en mi habitación" _se dio la vuelta todo menos darse cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas _"OH, OH mejor dicho meno también encontrarme con Lupin echando chispas de odio por los ojos!!" _  
- que quieres Lupin, vienes por mas?- cuestiono sonriendo como solo un Malfoy sabe hacer para enojar a un Gryffindor  
- mas bien vengo a partirte la cara imbécil!!- dijo caminando hacia el rubio, el cual corrió a la mazmorra mas cercana  
Cuando entró a la mazmorra donde vio a Malfoy entrar y que la puerta se erró tras él se dio cuenta de su error, lo presentía casi podía olerlo, el cazador se había convertido en la presa  
-bien, bien, bien- dijo el rubio abrazando al Gryffindor por la espalda, apresándolo, robándole la posibilidad de moverse, le besó el cuello y acercó sus labios al oído del castaño- que tal si en vez de TU partirme la cara YO te parto el culo!- dijo para luego pasar su lengua por toda la oreja del chico y sintiéndolo estremecerse  
- que rayos te pasa Malfoy creí que eras hetero- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre  
- siempre es bueno ampliar las opciones para una buena sesión de seco, no crees?-cuestiono dándole la vuelta y apretándolo aún más para que no escapara  
- de que hablas?- preguntó dando pasos hacia atrás para librarse del agarre- yo nunca me acostaría contigo- siguió caminado hacia atrás y Lucius aún lo tenía apretado siguiéndole los pasos- créeme, me das asco!- escupió dando otro paso hacia atrás y sintió el miro de su desdicha _"ahora si que la hiciste Remus Lupin quedaste atrapado de verdad" _pensó con angustia

El rubio lo tomó por el cuello, apretándoselo casi asfixiándolo, le sacó la varita del pantalón y la tiró al otro extremo de la mazmorra, sacó la suya y susurró algo que no llego a entender hasta que sintió unas cadenas aprisionarle las muñecas y los tobillos, movió las manos para librarse de ellas pero nada! Estaba sujetas a la pared, el rubio susurró de nuevo y las cadenas en su muñeca subieron hasta tenerlo con las manos sobre su cabeza _"OH NO" _pensó el castaño, faltaban pocos días para su transformación lo que equivalía a que era mas débil y esta a otro nivel con su libido en otras palabras se excitaba rápidamente _"no con Malfoy, no con Malfoy"_ le recriminaba a su lobo interno que ya le iba gustando la cosa, suspiró con resignación ya entendía por que había ido a buscar al endemoniado rubio, su parte lobo quedo con ganas después de la biblioteca, claro por que el Remus Lupin racional no iba buscando pleitos que sabía no le convendrían  
-ahora veremos que tanto asco te doy Lupin- le susurró al oído para luego atacar su cuello de una manera brusca, cosa que a su lobo le encantaba

Sin dejar de lamer y morder el cuello del Gryffindor le fue abriendo poco a poco la camisa _"que bien que es sábado" _pensó el rubio por que claro sábado equivalía a no uniforme por ende MENOS ROPA!! Bajo a su pecho y comenzó a jugar con los pezones del castaño que se mordía los labios por no gemir tratando de contener que su instinto animal saliera a flote por que de ser así el que le rompería el culo sería él al Slytherin  
Pasó sus manos por toda la extensión de la espalda hasta posarse en el trasero de Remus y masajearlo con deleite, bordeo el pantalón y se lo abrió rápidamente mientras su lengua jugaba con el ombligo del castaño, le bajo el pantalón sintiendo la dureza del chico. Oh si! Esto de ser bisexual le comenzaba a gustar!! Subió a los labios del Gryffindor y lo besó con fuerza pero el chico no cedía así que le rozó la entrepierna y aprovechando el gemido del castaño introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad con ese irresistible sabor a chocolate, metió su mano en el bóxer y le rozó de nuevo, pero el quería mas que rozar, lo quería todo, quería tener ese grueso miembro en sus manos, quería que el perfecto Gryffindor gimiera, gritara y se tragara las palabras que le dijo así que de un tirón le bajó el bóxer y comenzó acariciarle el miembro y a volver atacar su cuello, sentía en sus labios los gemidos que tanto contenía Lupin por no aflorar por no dejarlos salir de sus labio, así que apretó la erección con firmeza y comenzó acelerar los movimientos de su mano.  
-ahhh!- casi gritó el castaño, le quedaba un hilo de conciencia y lo estaba perdiendo- mmm… ahh…Malfoy para…. O no me hago…responsable… de mis actos!!- amenazó como último intento de para esa locura pero lo que él no sabía era que sus palabras excitaron mas a la serpiente  
Lucius se separó de él y con sensualidad se desprendió de todas sus prendas, el licántropo no podía apartar la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de su enemigo y de su apetecible erección, su vista se nubló  
-entonces no te hagas responsable y actúa!!- le susurró juntando sus caderas y rozando sus erecciones, comenzó a rozarlas lentamente _"así que esto es refregar? Ya veo por que Sevo se corrió dos veces!!" _-ahh!!

La razón se le estaba yendo esos movimientos viperinos lo estaban acabando, Lucius hizo un movimiento brusco causándole mucho placer, sus pupilas se dilataron del deseo la excitación prueba irrefutable de que el lobo había ganado la batalla.

33333333333333333

Lo primero en lo que se fijó Sirius fue en la cama con sabanas de seda negra y no las sabanas de algodón verde que normalmente la cama de su novio tenía pero… un momento!! La cama no tenía postes… un resplandor llamó su atención y su mirada viajo por toda la extensión de la habitación, se giró por completo recorriendo con sus ojos la amplia habitación hasta quedar nuevamente donde Severus el cual con una amplia sonrisa le señaló hacía arriba y alzando la mirada abrió los ojos a mas no poder, el techo, las paredes eran un espejo  
-que… donde… quien…- articulaba el moreno sin saber realmente que preguntar  
- realmente importa?- cuestiono su novio con una sonrisa picara y una mirada libidinosa, claro que negó con la cabeza, a él que le importaba de quien era esa habitación aunque se hacía una idea, quien mas en Slytherin podía ser tan vanidoso de tapizar toda su habitación con espejos? MALFOY POR SUPUESTO!! Aunque no podía negar que la situación era sumamente excitante- que te parece su damos por terminada la abstinencia?- sugirió el Sly desprendiéndose de la camisa  
- lo tendré que pensar…- dijo con una media sonrisa, Severus se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines  
- que tal ahora…  
-mmm…no estoy seguro…- dijo fingiendo duda, el moreno se quitó el pantalón y camino hasta él pasó sus manos por su pecho, por lo largo de sus manos, por su cuello hasta llegar a sus cabellos y de un jalón pegar sus labios para comenzar un desenfrenado beso, llenó de pasión y necesidad  
-y ahora…- cuestiono alejándose de él hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse  
- ahora si- contestó quitándose todo lo que tenía hasta quedar desnudo con su miembro semi erecto y es que una semana de abstinencia era mucho para no excitarse con lo que su novio estaba haciendo, se miró al espejo frente a él y sonrió con malicia- ven acá mi sensual serpiente!!- Severus caminó hacia él y Sirius lo volteó dándole la espalda, los dos se miraban a través del espejo

Lentamente fue rozando el pecho de Severus y comenzó a besarle el cuello sin dejar de mirarlo en el espejo, peñiscó sus pezones y vio como el moreno cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer, bajo lentamente por su abdomen y le quitó la única prenda que el Slytherin tenía, ahh…. Su enorme miembro todo para él y esos deliciosos glúteos que rozaban su hombría, comenzó a rozar pene de su novio y lo vio apretar los parpados y abrir la boca en busca de aire  
-abre los ojos amor!- le susurró, Severus abrió los ojos y se enrojeció, lo cual hizo que sonriera a mas no poder- te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó aumentando el ritmo que tenia con la erección de su novio el cual asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza- no te reprimas, gime, grita sabes cuanto me encanta escucharte- le susurró rozando su erección contra el trasero de su ángel

4444444444444444444

Con una fuerza sorprendente se libro de las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero y se lanzó sobre el rubio terminando en el suelo  
- te lo advertí Malfoy!- dijo para luego lamer y morder el cuello del rubio con desesperación

Lucius se quedo pasmado por unos minutos hasta que reaccionó y se percató del morbo de la situación. El tímido y retraído prefecto de Gryffindor Remus Lupin estaba como una bestia en celo atacando su cuello, pensó unos segundos en que hacer pero VAMOS!! Seamos realistas él es LUCIUS MALFOY!! Y las cosas morbosas y prohibidas lo ponían a mil para muestra esta su habitación tapizado de espejos… bueno lo mejor sería aprovechar la situación de paso aprendía un par de cosas ya que en ese campo el era nuevo.

El castaño bajo a uno de sus pezones y los mordió con fuerza, cerró los ojos y evitó gemir del dolor, menos hacerle saber al Gryffindor que lo estaba lastimando pero cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa burlona de él  
-te dolió?- el rubio frunció el entrecejo, se estaba burlando de él? AH no!! Eso si que no!!  
El rubio volteo los papeles colocándose sobre Remus y sentándose a horcadas sobre sus caderas, sintiendo la erección del prefecto rozarle las nalgas  
-mmm… delicioso- pensó moviendo el trasero para seguir sintiendo el contacto y Remus cerró los ojos, ese redondo y firme trasero de Lucius lo estaba torturando pero el rubio a falta de experiencia no estaba consiente de lo que provocaba  
Lucius como buen Malfoy que es adoptó su actitud egoísta, le importaba un pepino lo que Lupin sintiera, quisiera o necesitara, él solo se iba a encargar de hacer con ese Gry lo que le diera la gana y si frotar su trasero con la erección del castaño le gustaba pues que mas remedio que seguir frotándose y a si! Lamer y morder ese delicioso cuello pero ya el cuello no era suficiente y su trasero no bastaba así que deslizándose hasta los muslos de Remus comenzó a rozar ese grueso miembro y a lamer y morder esos tiernos pezones.  
-ahh!!- gimió el castaño y ese sonido le gusto a Lucius, le gustaba sentir como la respiración de l inocente Lupin se aceleraba, bajó hasta su ombligo y se quedo un tiempo allí con su lengua recorriendo los alrededores- mmm!!- gimió mas fuerte y el rubio sonrió con malicia, así que ese lugar era un punto débil, decidió quedarse mas tiempo jugado por allí asta que sintió como el miembro de Lupin se humedecía y todos sus sentidos se posaron en él, tan grueso, tan palpitante, tan apetecible, quería… quería… que quería? Bueno él quería meterse esa palpitante carne en la boca y él hacia lo que quería no? Primero pasó la lengua por toda la longitud del miembro  
-OH POR MERLIN!!!- gritó Remus fuera de si, ese maldito Slytherin sabía lo que era el placer combinado con la tortura, por que no se lo metía en la boca de una vez!!!-Ahhh!!!

El rubio sintió un sabor amargo dulce a la vez recorrerlo, Oh si! Eso le estaba gustando y sumado a los gritos de Lupin eso era mas que maravilloso, así que se metió el miembro poco a poco hasta tenerlo por completo en su boca mmm…. No estaba mal!, comenzó a mover su lengua y sintió al Gryffindor estremecerse y mover las caderas _"el que manda aquí soy yo!" _pensó cabreado, ya se lo iba a decir, con los labios apretados del enojo sacó despacio su juguete para no atorarse y cuando llego a la punta  
-OH MALFOY!!!- gritó al borde del orgasmo y prefirió que darse en la punta que por cierto estaba botando un liquido así que comenzó hacer círculos con la lengua alrededor de ella, mmm… no! Prefería tenerla toda así que volvió a metérsela entera pero con mas rapidez por un momento sintió que se ahogaba y las paredes de su garganta aprisionaron la punta del miembro de Remus  
-AHH!! MALFOY ME VOY A CORRER!!- gritó desesperado al sentir la punta de su pene aprisionada por la garganta del rubio, el cual movió su garganta para apretarla con mas fuerza y luego moviendo desenfrenadamente la lengua por toda la erección, se la sacó de la boca y mordió suavemente la punta, pasó la punta de su lengua por toda la erección hasta abajo y sintió curiosidad así que siguió bajando y llegó a los testículos del castaño _"que tal sería tenerlos a ellos en mi boca?" _se preguntó, pasó su lengua alrededor de uno para luego ir por el otro y se los metió en la boca y movió su lengua de un lado para otro golpeándolos levemente, no, no era tan divertido como ese mástil que se alza frente a sus ojos, así que fue a ella y se la metió toda, subió rápido y bajo lento JA! Eso era divertido!! Ahora los mismo movimientos pero acompañado de la lengua, subió lento y bajo rápido una y otra y otra vez con frenesí y diversión  
-AHH!! YA NO AGUNTO MAS!!-gritó removiéndose como loco y se corrió, tuvo un orgasmo tan potente que creyó que su pene había estallado del placer… por que WAO!! Se corrió como nunca _"AAHHH LUCIUS MALFOY ES EL DIOS DE LAS MAMADAS!!" _pensó invadido por las oleadas de placer

5555555555555555555

Ya entendía por que su libidinoso amigo había decorado su cuarto así, ver a Sirius masturbándole era lago indescriptible pero siempre era Sirius el que le daba placer, No! Ahora él le daría placer a su león.  
Se dio la vuelta cortando con las deliciosas atenciones que tenía su amigo inseparable, el moreno lo miró interrogante pero en vez de decir algo fue directo al cuello de su novio y lo besó despacio, para luego lamerlo y de vez en cuando darle una mordida y así fue siguiendo su camino descendente pasando por los pezones deteniéndose un buen rato para luego deslizar su lengua por todo el abdomen, visitar su ombligo y bajar hasta toparse con su premio, si era tan grande como el suyo y eso le encantaba así que puso lenguas y boca a la obra y comenzó a darle a su novio la mamada de su vida.

Sirius no quería cerrar los ojos por nada del mundo, tener esa imagen en el espejo de Severus bombeando su erección era algo que no olvidaría nunca, puso su mano en la cabeza del moreno para sostenerse, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería y con justa razón, no solo por el increíble trabajo de su novio sino que por donde mirase estaba la imagen de ellos  
Lentamente fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas y la boca del Sly no se apartó ni por un segundo de su miembro quedando inclinado sobre él ofreciéndole una vista de su culo que lo dejo en la estratosfera, veía ese punto entre las nalgas de Severus y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era meter su miembro en él, tener de nuevo ese exquisito placer de estar dentro de su ángel, si eso era lo que él quería, así que no se podía dar el lujo de correrse en esos momentos  
Tomó con sus dos manos la cara de su ángel y la levantó para mirarle con ternura, estaba sonrojado con mechones de cabello en la cara y con la respiración entrecortada al igual que él MERLIN AMABA CON LOCURA A ESE SLYTHERIN!!! Lo levantó junto con él y lo besó con tanto amor que sintió su magia envolverlos, lo llevó hasta la cama  
-Severus necesito estar dentro de ti!- le dijo con ternura, el Sly asintió con una sonrisa tierna y se besaron, mientras que sus lenguas bailaban a un ritmo lento comenzó a prepara a su novio  
-mmm…-gimió Severus con cara de deleite ya iba por el tercer dedo y le estaba rozando la próstata- ahh!!- para él no había sonido mas excitante y delicioso que los gemidos y gritos de puro placer de su ángel pero su miembro ya no daba para mas así que retiró los dedos y comenzó a meter su miembro lentamente

Tan lento que tenía ganas de gritarle a Sirius que lo ensartara de una vez pero él era un Slytherin y no se rebajaría a semejante desfachatez aunque sabía que ese tipo de lenguajes excitaban muchísimo a su novio. Cuando entro por completo suspiró aliviad, al menos esta vez no dolió ni un poquito.  
-al fin!- salió de sus labios sin proponérselo, se ruborizó por completo y miró a su novio apenado pero este lo miraba divertido  
-al fin?- cuestiono con una sonrisa maliciosa, ah! Como le encantaban todas las sonrisas de su león!!- que… lo prefieren así?- le preguntó sacando su pene para luego darle una embestida rápida, dura y profunda dándole un golpe certero en su próstata  
-AHH!! SI!!- gritó el moreno para luego ruborizarse aún mas, que le pasaba? Tenía que comportarse!! Sirius comenzó a embestirlo de igual manera, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas del moreno para mayor profundidad y cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación placentera el sentirse completo al tener a su león dentro de él  
-grita para mi Sev…-le susurró su novio al oído y luego apoyó la frente en su hombro. Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido y apenado por las palabras de Sirius pero lo que vio lo llevó al nirvana, el verse acostado y siendo penetrado con frenesí por su león lo llevó a la locura esa imagen era demasiado, demasiado erótica, llevó sus manos al trasero del moreno obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo  
-mas…mas…-le susurró al Gryffindor  
-quieres mas?- le susurró al oído para luego pasar su lengua por todo el oído comenzar a masturbarlo  
-SI! SI! Asi lo quiero!! Ahhh!! Sirius!! Ahh!! Por favor no pares de follar!!- gritó fuera de sí por el placer y su porte Slytherin se fue al rayo no podía evitar gritar toda clase de barbaridades que pasaban por su mente y tampoco podía apartar sus ojos del espejo en el techo, estaba totalmente poseído por el morbo que daba el reflejo de ellos- SIRUIS!! AHH MAS RAPIDO!! AHH MAS FUERTE!!

Sirius no necesitó escucharlo dos veces, acelero y profundizó el ritmo de las embestidas, esta era la segunda vez de su novio y no quería lastimarlo pero Severus lo estaba sorprendiendo a decir no mas! Sabía que parte de la inhibición de su ángel se debía al espejo sobre ellos, es que esa imagen debía estar volviéndolo loco  
-AHHH!!- lo penetró con mas fuerza y su novio se corrió en su mano, comenzó a lamerse y chuparse los dedos le encantaba el sabor del semen de Severus- no pares, ahh! Sirius no pares!!- susurraba aún con la mirada fija en el espejo, redujo la velocidad, no quería correrse todavía y mas ahora que Severus lo aprisionaba con el orgasmo- sigue, sigue mi amor!- le susurró para luego besarlo y él como buen novio siguió penetrando en él-ahh!! No pares de follarme nunca!!  
-jajajaja- rió- en algún momento muy próximo me tendré que correr!- le dijo divertid, su novio negó con la cabeza y bajo la mano a su propio miembro que ya estaba casi erecto, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante. Su ángel estaba a mil y casi se corre al ver que comenzó a masturbarse con la mirada fija en el espejo  
-ahh!! Sirius mi amos, mas rápido!- le gritó y el Gry aceleró de nuevo el ritmo y así mismo se aceleró el movimiento de la mano el moreno, no lo pudo evitas tenía demasiada curiosidad y subió la mirada hasta toparse con la imagen en el espejo,  
Él sobre Severus, penetrándolo con un ritmo desenfrenado que solo pensó que podía hacer convertido en perro y Severus moviéndose junto con él con sus piernas rodeándole las caderas una mano en su trasero y la otra auto complaciéndose. Definitivamente esa imagen era exquisita y gritando el nombre de su novio se corrió, allí estaba de nuevo el potente orgasmo que solo conseguía estando con Severus, calló sobre él y salio lentamente.

Severus sintió que salí de un mágico trance lleno de placer, Sirius comenzó a lamer las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por todo su pecho, paró de masturbarse y cerró los ojos de la vergüenza, no podía creer que había gritado de esa manera y que hubiese exigido a Sirius que lo penetrara mas fuerte y mas rápido y lo pero, se estaba masturbando!! QUE VERGÜENZA!! Y su erección comenzó a reclamarle la falta de atención pero sintió la boca de Sirius atender su necesidad y abrió los ojos por curiosidad, allí estaba la cabeza de Sirius subiendo y bajando, bombeando su miembro y sus manos masajeando sus testículos. Se corrió de un vez… ahhh definitivamente solo con esa imagen podía auto complacerse para el resto de su vida.  
Su novio lo besó con ternura y cariño, Lo amaba demasiado, definitivamente estaba loco por ese Gryffindor.

6666666666666666

Como rayas hacía Lupin para que hasta su semen supiera a chocolate? Le hubiese encantado preguntarle pero el Gryffindor lo agarró por sorpresa besándolo con desesperación y masajeándole el trasero AH, NO, ESO SI QUE NO!! Lupin no le iba a romper el culo!! Le apartó la mano sin dejar de besarlo pero el castaño volvió a insistir metiéndole un dedo en el ano _"MIERDA DUELE" _le volvió apartar la mano y rompió el beso  
-el que va a follar aquí soy yo!- dijo el rubio autoritariamente  
Remus aún sin recobrar del todo su personalidad analizó la situación, si Malfoy la chupaba tan bien puede que sea igual de bueno follando, además el estaba algo agotado  
-adelante!- le invitó abriendo las piernas, Lucius tragó seco y puso la punta de su miembro en el ano del castaño- ey!! Espera!! No me piensas preparar?- cuestiono el castaño

_"preparar? De que rayos hablaba?" _pero como un Malfoy no pasa de inculto delante de nadie hizo lo que se espera de un Malfoy  
-no!- respondió y penetró al castaño de una  
-AHHH!!- gritó del dolor _"maldita serpiente!! Que rayos estoy haciendo! Esto esta mal! Yo no puedo follar con Malfoy!! Estoy poniéndole los cuernos a Joshua! Demonios!!" _  
Lucius comenzó a salir, le asustó el gritó y la expresión de dolor del Gry pero a punto de salir del todo lo pensó mejor… en verdad se sentía delicioso así que se retracto y lo volvió a embestir con menos brusquedad  
-ahh!!-gimió Remus y el rubio sonrió orgulloso, ese era otro tipo de sonido nada parecido al anterior y comenzó el mete y saca lento para el adaptarse a lo que hacia y es que Lupin era tan estrecho que lo estaba volviendo loco  
-AHH!!!- gritó Lucius cuando el castaño rodeo sus caderas con las piernas y lo obligó a ir mas adentro, de verdad que le estaba gustando eso.

La razón del castaño se volvió a nublar solo sentía absoluto placer con cada embestida del rubio, no podía creer que estuviera permitiendo que el príncipe de Slytherin se lo estuviera cogiendo pero era imposible pararlo ya que él mismo no quería que Malfoy parara, es que la condenada serpiente tenía una manera casi egoísta de penetrarlo como si lo único que le importara es que su miembro estuviese bien colocado y cómodo dentro de él, casi como si ignorase que esa forma de penetrar lo estaba matando de placer. Si estaba mal y sabía que una vez Malfoy se corriera todo volvería a ser como antes y por Merlín espera que sea así, al fin y al cabo él es un merodeador y esa era su aventura personal y estaba decidido a disfrutarla por completo

-AHH!!- gritaron a la vez, no él no sería gay pero definitiva ser bisexual tiene sus ventajas y mas cuando tienes domado a un león  
El rubio sintió como la erección del castaño volvía a despertar _"mmm… de que otra forma podría humillarlo?" _pensó  
-Lupin- le susurró- quieres que pare?  
-NO! NO! NO PARES!!- gritó el Gry fuera de sí  
-entonces mastúrbate!!- le susurró, Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y el rubio paró de embestirlo quedando dentro de él, comenzó a mover sus caderas rozando suavemente la próstata del león- mastúrbate- le volvió a susurrar para luego besarlo

El lobo rugió en su interior esa maldita serpiente besaba demasiado bien y se dejo guiar por la mano del Slytherin que llevo la suya hasta su erección y lo soltó para luego embestirlo fuertemente.  
-AHH!!!- gritó de puro placer y el rubio acelero el ritmo, llevado por el placer se comenzó a masturbar   
Se irguió todo lo que pudo sin dejar de embestirlo para admirar el espectáculo que era ver a Lupin auto complaciéndose OH! SI! Esa imagen era de lo mejor.  
Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el abdomen, se acercaba al clímax así que aceleró las embestidas todo lo que pudo y se corrió gritando, sintiendo ese orgasmo potente y también siendo su abdomen y pecho chorreado por el semen del castaño, le estaba apretando el miembro con las paredes de su estrecha cavidad, ahhh!! Que bien se sentía eso!! Y calló sobre él casado.

Los dos trataron de recuperar la normalidad en sus respiraciones. El rubio salió de él y les limpió con un hechizo  
- bueno Lupin fue un placer que me "partieras la cara" jajajajaa o mas bien que yo te partiera el culo!! Sabía que eras delicioso!- dijo vistiéndose  
Remus se sentó mirando el suelo, su lobo estaba saciado claro dejándole a la razón y a la conciencia el trabajo de lidiar con sus actos  
-Malfoy yo…no debí…tu…Joshua- articulaba el prefecto tratando de organizar sus pensamientos  
-tranquilo Lupin… tu novio no se enterará, éste será nuestro secreto!- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa se inclinó sobre Remus y lo besó con una ternura no propia de un Malfoy- no te preocupes tengo una reputación que cuidar- terminó de vestirse y desapareció las cadenas que aún guindaban sobre las extremidades del Gry- adiós Lupin, espero que lo hallas disfrutado tanto como yo! Jajajaja – muerto de la risa salió de la mazmorra y caminó tranquilamente a su sala común, miró su reloj- 2:30 me pregunto si Sevo ya habrá terminado….

**TBC…**  
--------------------

Hello!! Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les gustara…  
NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVEWS!!  
ANIMENME!! A ver si vale la pena seguir con el fic…TT

Kisses  
Krispy


	6. Cerca de la verdad

**CAPITULO 6 **

**Cerca de la Verdad **

-Estoy cansado- comentó Sirius acurrucándose mas en los brazos de Severus  
-yo también  
-mmm… que hora es?- preguntó distraídamente  
-las 2:30 – respondió el Sly consultando su reloj de pulso- por suerte es sábado y no hay nada que hacer…  
-si… solo practicar…pra-practicar quiDDITCH!!!- terminó gritando y saltando de la cama- rayos! Rayos!! James me va a matar!!

1111111111111111111111

-tal vez algo le pasó- dijo Petter preocupado  
-claro que algo le pasó! Snape le pasó!!- grito fúrico James regresando al castillo sudado, enlodado y muy molesto  
-a lo mejor esta con Remus….  
-Ja no creo, maldito grasiento ese!- masculló entrando al castillo  
-PRONGSSSS!!!- gritó Sirius corriendo hacia su mejor amigo arrastrando a su novio- lo siento yo…  
- se te olvido!! Te dije que era importante!!  
-lo se, lo se pero es que se nos fue el tiempo y…  
- sabes que Black no me interesa escuchar tu patética excusa!- lo corto el capitán mordazmente  
- y tu donde estabas?- cuestiono Sirius a Remus que caminó hasta ellos distraídamente  
-ah?... y-yo…eh…pues yo…  
- a ti que te importa! Vamos Remus por lo visto ya Sirius prescinde de nuestra compañía- dijo James hablando al castaño y a la rata  
-no Prongs eso no es cierto!- dijo el moreno con tristeza y desesperación- eres mi mejor amigo como puedes decir eso!!  
-por que no llegaste a la práctica Sirius?- cuestiono el buscador con mirada penetrante   
-yooo…- articulo Sirius sonrojándose  
-JA! Sirius Black sonrojándose!!  
-ya córtala Potter!- dijo Severus molesto  
- tu no te metas Snape! Que todo esto es tu culpa! Pero ya nos encargaremos nosotros de traer a Sirius de vuelta!- concluyó James alejándose de la pareja con un Petter nervioso y un Remus en la estratosfera  
- donde estabas Remus?- preguntó Petter cuando ya estaban a varios pisos lejos de la pareja  
-si se los cuento no me creerán, así que mejor dejémoslo así  
- no puedo creer que Sirius halla preferido follar con Snape que ir a la practica  
- bueno James si lo pones en una balanza…  
-PETTER CALLATE!!!

2222222222222222222

-Sirius lamento mucho que no hallas ido a tu práctica… yo…  
- no es tu culpa!- dijo Sirius abrazando al Sly y dándole un corto beso- pero ahora necesito ir a la torre arreglar este problema  
-claro, yo entiendo! Ve…- dijo besándolo y poniéndose en marcha a su sala común

-emmm… que haces en mi cama?  
- pues tu no te has dignado a limpiar mi habitación!!  
-ya! Es que salimos apurados  
-ha si? Y eso? Mas problemas en el paraíso?  
-si- afirmo tirándose al lado de su mejor amigo- pero estoy cansado Lu! Así que después te cuento…  
-yo también!- susurró el rubio cerrando los ojos. Quedando los dos Slys en los brazos de Morfeo

33333333333333333

-James!  
-no ahora Sirius  
-entonces cuando?  
-cuando seas tu de nuevo!  
- que quieres decir con eso?  
- cuando se acabe esta parodia de tu estando enamorado de Snape!!- gritó molesto levantándose de su cama  
- no es ninguna parodia Potter… amo a Severus y ya va siendo hora que te hagas la idea!- dijo el moreno enfrentando a su amigo  
-no Sirius ¡ ya va siendo hora que te regresemos a la normalidad  
-normalidad? Es que te has vuelto loco?? Yo lo amo!! Siempre lo he amado solo que hasta hace poco caí en la cuenta de ello  
-no seas ridículo Sirius  
-NO ESTOY SIENDO RIDICULO!! ES LA VERDAD!  
- eso ya lo veremos!- sentencio tomando su capa invisible y saliendo de la habitación  
Silenciosamente salieron tras él Petter y Remus  
-yo lo amo!- susurró el moreno mas convencido que nunca  
Sacó el mapa de su baúl y buscó a su novio, necesitaba que Severus lo consolara  
- que demonios…..- exclamó viendo que la habitación de su novio mostraba a dos personas en la cama _"Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy" _mas rápido que James atrapando una Snitch salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras

4444444444444444444

-LUMUS MAXIMAAA!!!  
Severus y Lucius despertaron asustados no solo por el grito sino también por la cegadora luz  
-que rayos significa esto!!!- gritó Sirius fulminando a los Sly con la mirada  
- no es lo que tu piensas Black-dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras  
-clásica! – susurró el Gry molesto  
-Lu se quedo dormido en mi cama y yo tenía demasiado sueño para largarlo- explico Severus con voz suave y amorosa  
-por que _Lu _no se quedo dormido en SU cama??- cuestiono con desdén  
-por que la cama de _Lu _esta sucia gracias a ustedes!- respondió el rubio burlescamente ganándose una amenaza por parte de la varita del león  
- es mi culpa Sirius, dejémoslo así- dijo Severus caminando hacia su novio- querías algo?  
-vamonos!- respondió el moreno jalando al prefecto violentamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor y no lo soltó hasta entrar a su habitación  
-Sirius auchh!! Ya suéltame!- ordenó retirando bruscamente su mano del agarre- que te pasa?  
- QUE ME PASA?!! Pues nada solo me peleo con mis amigos para colmo me encuentro a mi novio durmiendo con esa sucia serpiente!!  
- no lo llames así- pidió calmadamente  
- ahora lo defiendes!!!  
- no… solo que yo también soy una "sucia serpiente"  
- y yo un "estupido Gryffindor"- dijo recordando la discusión pasada  
- volvemos a lo mismo  
-no!- negó abrazando a su novio- no necesito mas discusiones y menos contigo!  
-ven!- dijo guiándolo a la cama del moreno- descarga tu tristeza, tu ira y tus frustraciones conmigo- se acostó en la cama con los brazos abierto  
Sirius se acomodó sobre él  
-no! Ya he descargado todas mis tristezas, iras y frustraciones contigo en los últimos 6 años!  
-entonces hazme el amor…- le susurró al oído  
- eres insaciable!- dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente 

555555555555555555

-Prongs deja de tirarle piedras al calamar que no es su culpa!  
-pero Moony como puedes estar tan tranquilo!!  
- el siempre esta tranquilo- comentó Petter  
- es cierto! Además James un error lo comete cualquiera!  
-llamas a Sirius enamorado de Snapy un error?- Remus se encogió de hombros  
-tal vez debamos seguir investigando!- sugirió Petter y el castaño junto con el moreno lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza- que?? Es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos a Pad de vuelta!  
-podemos matar a Snivellus!  
-cuantas veces hay que decir que NO podemos!!- dijo mas que frustrado Remus- vamos a la habitación allí tengo un par de libros  
-yo no quiero ir a la habitación!- dijo James cruzándose de brazos  
-bueno… me acompañan y yo entro saco los libros y nos vamos a la biblioteca, vale?- los dos merodeadores asintieron y emprendieron camino a la torre  
- que bueno que traje mi capa, tal vez debamos ir a la sección prohibida y sacar algunos libros de allí  
- en pleno día!- exclamó Petter  
- te recuerdo para que es la capa?- cuestiono el moreno dándole una colleja a la rata  
-Petter tiene razón con la Sra. Prince no es muy seguro- concordó Remus- Leones Leales!  
- por que no te esperamos aquí en la sala común?  
- por que los libros pesan!- dijo arrastrándolos hasta la puerta de la habitación  
-ahhh! Sev…Sev!!!  
-mmm…. Massss Sirius masss!!!  
-asco!! Esos son Sirius y Snape follando?  
-si James --  
- en nuestra habitación?? OO  
- si James --  
- en que cama? Oo  
- no creo que sea en la tuya! Dame la capa  
-para que?  
-para sacar los libros!!  
-uff! Pero no los mires eh?  
-QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDO CREES QUE SOY!!  
-ya! Ya! Solo decía – dijo el buscador dándole la capa  
Remus desapareció bajo ella y entró al cuarto sigilosamente  
-SI!! SI!! OHHHH!!! AHHHH!!  
-pero este Snape si es escandaloso!!-comento James molesto  
-ya lo creo!- concordó Petter aguantando la risa

Lastima que su cama estuviera junto a la de Sirius, entre mas lejos de esa escena mejor  
_"Merlín por que gritan tanto!!" _pensó caminando hacia su cama sobre ella estaban los libros, ahora el truco era que los morenos no notaran la ausencia repentina de ellos o algún movimiento raro… _"por que rayos no cierras tus doseles Padfoot" _se subió a su cama lentamente y muy despacio coloco la capa sobre los libros y se quedó de piedra.  
Snape había girado la cabeza en su dirección pero tenia los ojos cerrados del placer  
_"bésalo Sirius, bésalo" _pensó y como si lo hubiera escuchado el Gryffindor besó con desbordante pasión al Sly.  
Remus suspiró aliviado. Snape estaba concentrado en el beso mientras rozaba distraídamente un medallón… UN MEDALLON!! Eso podía ser una clave, bajo de la cama y coloco los libros en el suelo fuera de la vista de la pareja, silenciosamente caminó hasta pararse al lado de Severus, sacó el pedazo de pergamino que siempre carga en caso de emergencias y apuntó a su varita en dirección al medallón que visto de cerca era mas bien un talismán   
-ilusio replicca!- susurró y como de una fina hebra de cabello se tratase salio la fina luz de la varita hasta llegar al talismán para luego arrastrar la luz hacia el pergamino.  
Un dibujo del talismán se plasmó en el pergamino. Remus sonrió triunfante, caminó hacia los libros, los tomó bajo la capa y salió sin ser visto de la habitación  
-chicos! Tengo una pista!- comentó emocionado- vamos a la biblioteca!- dijo pasándole un libro a James 

-------------------------------

Les dije que era corto… pero como verán los merodeadores están muy cerca de descubrir algo….

No sean malitas y dejen revews!! Como escritoras son mas que consientes de lo mucho que eso anima!! Aunque sea solo para decir hola o púdrete jajajaja

Kisses  
**Krispy-Sly **


	7. Te tenemos acorralado Snape

**Mil gracias por sus reviews ****a: **Yimelsa, Nasaki, Lupita.Snape, TaniaMalfoyFelton, Kikimaru, Yan-Yae ( a pesar de que nunca los contesto) me animaron bastante!! Besos y que disfruten del capi!!

Disclaimer: uff hace capítulos que no pongo esto… pero bueno ya saben que estos personajes no son míos, solo soy una pobre chica que sueña y fantasea con ellos…NO ME PERTENECEN :::( sino a J.K. Rowling!! A la Warner que también saca su plata con ellos…entre otros…pero en ninguno de esos estoy yo…

**Capitulo 7**

_**Te tenemos acorralado Snape**_

Severus miró a su amado novio acostado sobre su pecho y lo apretó mas contra él, nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse tan lleno y tan feliz pero Acosta de que… un engaño, una mentira por que esa era la relación que estaba teniendo con su león una mentira…  
Lo apretó más fuerte y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, cuanto tiempo podía seguir reteniendo a Sirius? Toda la vida si quisiera pero no era justo para su amado Gryffindor… ya tenía problemas con sus amigos y solo Merlín sabe en que otros problemas lo llegaría a meter si lo tenía a su lado; tal vez nadie podría amar y querer tanto a Sirius como él y nadie merecía el amor del cazador mas que él, Severus, ni siquiera el licántropo, ese lobo en piel de cordero, quien sabe cuanto sufrimiento le causo a su ahora novio, Lupin no lo amaba! Él si!! Lupin solo lo quiere como amigo, él… él lo quiere para amarlo por el resto de su vida.  
-Sev me estas lastimando… yo también te amo mi amor pero no hace falta apretarme tanto para demostrarlo- dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa  
-lo siento- susurró avergonzado y Sirius se acomodo a la altura de su cara para besarlo con ternura- Sirius cuanto me amas?  
- muy poco en verdad!- respondió seriamente y Severus lo miró asombrado- jajaja claro que no! Te amo tanto que sería capaz de ir a una plaza llena de muggles y con magia hacer una estatua de ti a plena luz del día!!  
-podrías ir a Azkaban por eso!!  
- por ti, no me importaría  
- no te importaría dejarme solo mientras tu estas encarcelado?- preguntó con tristeza el Sly  
-claro que no! Obviamente te llevaría conmigo **(N/A: mínimo Azkaban es como ir a Disneyland! Y se lo lleva en el trip…) **ahora que conozco el amor y tengo al chico mas maravilloso del mundo conmigo jamás permitiría que me alejaran de eso- respondió para luego besarlo  
- en algún momento me volverás a odiar- dijo con voz trémula  
-JAMAS!!- gritó ofendido- a menos que planes hacerme daño o abandonarme…  
- no claro que no yo jamás buscaría hacerte daño a propósito y mucho menos abandonarte!  
-mira- dijo quitándose el anillo de la familia Black que solo cargaba por respeto a su difunto padre- quiero que tengas esto- le colocó el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda- quiero que tengas mi anillo familiar hasta que lo cambie por nuestro anillo de enlace…  
-QUE??!!  
-claro! Que pensabas que esto duraría hasta que acabemos Hogwarts?  
-pues…  
-no te quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó con cara de suma tristeza  
- Si! Pero.. no creo que tu quieras casarte conmigo….  
-por que no?- cuestiono curioso y Severus se mordió la lengua para no decirle la verdad… su maravilloso león quería casarse con él? Si no fuera por que todo era gracias al hechizo hace mucho se hubiera tirado sobre el moreno y le hubiera echo el amor pero no… todo era una mentira, mejor era desviar la pregunta así que se quitó su anillo familiar y se lo puso en el mismo dedo que a él  
- te doy mi anillo familiar…hasta que…- _"me lo tires en la cara del odio que me tendrás después que te enteres de la verdad"_- hasta que… lo cambiemos por el del enlace- terminó con una amplia sonrisa  
-Sev… te he dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa? Es tan hermosa como tu!- comentó recostándose nuevamente en el pecho del prefecto- te amo Severus, te amo tanto que moriría si no estoy a tu lado- concluyó cerrando los ojos  
-yo también Sirius- susurró quedándose dormido

11111111111111111111

-Uff!! No encuentro nada Moony- dijo James con cansancio  
-yo tampoco- concordó Remus cerrando un enorme libro- tal vez era solo una reliquia familiar  
-un momento!  
- que Pets tienes hambre?- cuestiono el moreno aburrido  
-no!- negó fulminándolo con la mirada- creo que encontré algo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa  
Cabe resaltar que James y Remus se miraron para luego mirar asombrados a la rata  
-tu??!- exclamaron al unísono  
- si creen que no se leer o encontrar cosas entonces para que me mandan a buscar!- contestó groseramente, lo había encontrado y sus amigos no, así que aunque fuera por unos minutos se sentía superior, se sentía en la sima del mundo  
-tienes razón Petter, discúlpanos- se disculpo el castaño- a ver que encontraste?  
-bueno el dibujo concuerda con el de tu pergamino- comenzó a explicar radiante de alegría al fin era tomado en cuenta, al fin aportaba algo mas que halar la rama del sauce boxeador y rayos! Que bien se sentía tener un poco de poder y respeto!!- es un talismán muy antiguo conocido como _desire et eternal _sus orígenes son desconocidos pero se dice que su magia es mezcla de muchas culturas, después de varias décadas especulan que solo se podía conseguir en alguna región oscura del sur de África. Posee magia oscura a quien lo tiene le concede cualquier cosa que realmente anhele sustrayendo en el proceso un poco de la magia de la persona para despertar la oscuridad del talismán pero lo interesante es que lo único que no puedes desear o lo único que no te va a cumplir es si pides tener poder o aumentar tu magia…en fin una vez roto el talismán se vuelve polvo y se esconde por así decirlo en la región mas oscura del continente donde actualmente este…lo que lo regenera y conserva es que se alimenta de la magia oscura del lugar hasta que alguien lo encuentre… el deseo dura hasta que el dueño del talismán muera…  
-ya esta dicho hay que matar a Snape- dijo James poniéndose de pie  
-Prongs siéntate!- ordenó Petter y los dos merodeadores lo miraron extrañados pero aún así el moreno le hizo caso- no he terminado!... el deseo dura hasta que el dueño del talismán muera….o lo rompa el mismo  
-como así?- cuestiono el prefecto  
-hasta que Snape rompa el rubí que se encuentra en el centro del talismán- aclaro la rata **(n/a: se nota que me gusta decirle rata al traidor rechoncho ese!! Jejeje )** señalando en el dibujo el centro donde estaba un rubí dibujado- solo Snape puede romperlo- concluyó adivinando los pensamientos violentos del buscador  
-bien, en ese caso hay que hacerle una visita a Snivellus!- declaró James  
-Prongs cálmate, él ahora mismo esta con Sirius!  
-entonces que hacemos Moony? Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados mientras Snapy se aprovecha de nuestro amigo?!!  
-shhh… te recuerdo que estamos en la biblioteca y no! No nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, esperémoslo cerca de su sala común, te parece?  
- que esperamos entonces? Es hora de hacer papilla al grasiento- declaró el animago con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos provocando que Remus y Petter rodaran los ojos, clásica reacción violenta de Prongs!

222222222222222222

-Sirius- susurró jamaqueando suavemente a su novio- Sirius  
- 5 minutos Prongs!- pidió el moreno aún dormido  
-SIRIUSSS!!!!- gritó molesto por la mención de Potter  
-ahhh!!!- gritó saltando de la cama- por Merlín Sev casi me matas del susto!!- dijo molesto mientras que el prefecto se partía de la risa- no fue gracioso!  
-tampoco fue gracioso que me llamaras Prongs!- comentó molesto- o es que siempre duermes abrazado a él que no notaste la diferencia- dijo saliendo de la cama para empezar a vestirse  
-no!- negó sonrojado- a donde vas?  
- a mi sala común, ya pasó la cena y no creo que sea buena idea quedarme mas tiempo  
- te acompaño- dijo vistiéndose rápidamente  
- solo hasta el retrato  
-no! Hasta tu sala común!  
-no! Hasta el retrato  
-hasta tu sala común!  
- que no! Hasta el retrato y fin de la discusión  
-pero…  
-nada! Me lo debes por llamarme Prongs!  
-bien!- aceptó frunciendo el ceño y caminando junto a su novio hasta el retrato- te amo!- se despidió con un profundo beso  
-yo te amo mas!- concluyó caminando hacia su sala común con recelo, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería que Sirius lo acompañara en caso de que se encontrara con los molestos "merodeadores" y discutieran de nuevo aunque tampoco era bueno que él solo se encontrara con ellos.

- _desmaius!!_- sonó una voz y el hechizo pegó directamente en él

333333333333333

-_enervate!_  
-supuse que eran ustedes!- dijo el moreno con desdén y se vio amarrado mágicamente a una silla de una aula polvorienta  
-entonces supusiste bien Snapy!- dijo James para luego darle un golpe certero en la boca del estomago pero él no se iba a quejar, no le daría ese placer a ese engreído de Potter- sabes Snape llegaste muy lejos con esto!- dijo halando la cadena oro y sacando el talismán, el Sly no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrado- creíste que nunca descubriríamos tu secreto?  
-no, siempre supe que lo descubrirían algún día pero no tan pronto…  
-yo creo que con el tiempo que ha pasado a sido mas que suficiente para tu juego- contestó Remus enojado  
-no es un juego, yo de verdad lo amo!- dijo con desdén y James le dio otro golpe solo que esta vez en la mandíbula  
-para que te calles Snape, no quiero escuchar tu sucia voz y tus sucias mentiras!!  
-pues…  
-QUE TE CALLES!!- gritó golpeándolo nuevamente- este juego se acaba YA!! Te exijo que acabes con el deseo o los últimos 6 años te parecerán miel sobre hojuelas comparado con lo que te vamos hacer!!  
-tus amenzas… me tienen…sin cuidado…Potter- dijo casi sin aliento a causa del dolor  
- no lo piensas romper?- preguntó Petter preocupado  
-NO PETTIGREW!!!  
-bien, yo soy partidario de que la violencia no lleva a nada!-comentó tranquilamente Remus-chicos vámonos! Lo mejor será contarle todo a Sirius!

Severus tembló imperceptiblemente y tragó seco, esa idea de Lupin no le gustaba en lo absoluto prefería que Potter lo siguiera golpeando a que le contaran la verdad a su león  
-pero Moony!- se quejó James haciendo pucheros- al menos déjame golpearlo una vez mas!  
El castaño suspiro cansado y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza  
James se acercó al Slytherin y se inclinó quedando cara a cara con él  
-te tenemos acorralado Snape…o lo rompes o se lo decimos- susurró para que solo el moreno lo escuchara- y aún así si no lo haces te voy hacer sufrir como solo una sucia serpiente rastrera como tu se lo merece- sonrió con arrogancia- créeme que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, Sirius merece algo mejor que tú!  
- como quien… como Lupin?  
-claro- respondió acentuando más la sonrisa  
-púdrete Potter por que no lo voy a romper! Sirius es mío!- James deshizo el hechizo de las cuerdas y lo tiró al suelo  
-respuesta incorrecta Snapy!- gritó pateándole el estomago hasta que Severus gritó de dolor- adiós- se despidió tranquilamente saliendo del aula junto con Remus y Petter

No podía moverse y tampoco quería… no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, ellos sabían la verdad y pronto Sirius. Quiso por un momento romper el rubí pero no… no dejaría que esos estupidos Gryffindors ganaran, Sirius es de él y seguiría siéndolo hasta que muriera.

**TBC **  
-------------------


	8. No te amo pero yo si!

**CAPITULO 8**

_**No te amo… pero yo si!**_

-Lu necesito tu ayuda- dijo el moreno tirándose en la cama al lado de su amigo  
- que pasa necesita viagra?  
- que es viagra?  
- es una pastilla muggle que ayuda a que se te pare el...por que estas todo golpeado??- cuestiono el rubio alarmado  
- me topé con ciertos Gryffindors  
- y tu novio no te defendió?- preguntó desde el baño donde humedecía una toalla  
- mi novio no estaba allí, igual de ahora en adelante no creo que lo haga- terminó suspirando y Lucius le coloco la toalla húmeda en la cara  
-que paso Sevo?  
- me descubrieron, saben lo del talismán, me amenazaron para que lo rompiera..  
- tu te negaste, ellos te golpearon y…  
- le van a contar a Sirius! No se que hacer, solo se que no me voy a rendir, no ahora que lo tengo a mi lado  
-Sevo no te preocupes, ellos le pueden contar todo lo que quieran incluso mostrarle el talismán…Black te seguirá amando, deseando y necesitando; claro va a estar consiente del engaño pero solo parcialmente, así como cuando a tratado inconscientemente de resistirse a la magia del talismán- explico mientras le aplicaba una poción viscosa en la cara para borrar los golpes- tomate esto- pidió dándole una botellita con liquido azul- tu sabes para curar las heridas internas  
-osea que…- dijo tomándose todo de un golpe  
- que te importe un pepino… igual tienes a Black en tu poder- le sonrió emocionado y Severus le dedico una amable sonrisa

Le aplico ungüento en el abdomen y las costillas, le ayudó a poner el pijama y se acostó a su lado moviéndolo con delicadeza hasta tenerlo recostado en su pecho y así durmieron abrazados

11111111111111

-Pad! Hay algo que debemos contarte- dijo Remus con calma, Sirius se sentó en su cama y lo miró fijamente, el castaño tragó seco- es sobre Snape  
-Rem…  
- no escúchanos primero, esta bien?- el moreno asintió y el prefecto le dio el pergamino con el dibujo del talismán- lo has visto antes?  
- ummm… creo que si pero no recuerdo donde- respondió frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar  
-Snape lo tiene- contestó James con voz seca  
-Si! Es cierto, colgando de una cadena de oro, si ahora lo recuerdo  
-seguro?- cuestiono Petter  
-si, 100 seguro que Sev tiene uno así  
-no Pad, no tiene UNO así, solo existe uno en el mundo y ese es el que tiene Snape- explicó el castaño que por consenso habían acordado que el le diría al animago  
-ok y que importa eso?- preguntó aún sin entender  
- es un talismán de deseos… conocido como desire te eternal, el que posee el talismán puede pedir lo que quiera y se lo concederá, el deseo durara hasta que él muera o rompa el rubí…  
-sigo sin entender Moony…  
-SNAPE PIDIO QUE TE ENAMORARAS DE ÉL PADFOOT!!- gritó James cabreado  
-Prongs!  
- no Moony sin rodeos!!  
- lo que te tratamos de decir es que Snape consiguió el talismán que por cierto es de magia oscura, su deseo fue cambiar de aspecto obviamente y que te enamoraras de él o que lo amaras, no se, el punto es que lo que sientes por Snape es el hechizo del talismán ejerciendo en ti!  
-no puede ser…- susurró con la mirada perdida- estas diciendo que realmente no lo amo?- Remus asintió con pesar- y que todo este tiempo he estado bajo un hechizo?- el castaño volvió asentir, el moreno respiro hondo recordando todo lo que había pasado en la semana al lado del Slytherin- maldita serpiente- susurró con odio- MALDITO SNAPE!!!

2222222222222222

Cualquiera diría que era un domingo como cualquier otro pero 6 personas sabían que no era así

Severus despertó sintiéndose extremadamente cansado era obvio que su magia había trabajado toda la noche en restaurar cualquier daño que Potter le había causado  
Lucius ya no estaba en la habitación al parecer el rubio había madrugado.  
Con mucha pereza se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior, a estas alturas Sirius ya sabía toda la verdad y debía estar odiándolo hasta que Severus ejerciera poder sobre él.

Era una lastima que durara tan poco, una semana con un par de días… malditos Gryffindors nunca lo dejarían ser feliz.

Se vistió despacio notando la presencia del rubio en la puerta pero igual no dijo nada, aún reinaba el silencio y se lo agradecía a Lucius por que él no tenía ánimos de hablar.

Ya estaba listo camino sin prisa con el rubio hacia el comedor y al entrar lo vio, desayunando con sus amigos con unas profundas ojeras y los parpados semi caídos.  
Severus no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por el hecho de que su novio no había dormido, camino hacia él, tenía que dejar en claro que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Sirius era de él tanto como él era de Sirius.

333333333333333

Se levantó con la cabeza a punto de estallarle de dolor, no podía pensar pero si estaba consiente de cada palabra dicha por Remus la noche anterior. Severus lo temía bajo un hechizo pero por que? Para burlarse de él? Para vengarse por todas las bromas que le hizo? Que clase de venganza era esa?

Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, por primera vez creyó amar a alguien y ser correspondido… QUE ILUSO!! Snape se había burlado de él con cada palabra de "amor" con cada beso, con cada caricia se sintió sucio por todas las veces que le dijo que lo amaba, por todos los besos que le dio a esa condenada serpiente por todas las veces que le hizo el amor, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, no sabía por que pero se sentía destrozado como si el corazón estuviera quebrado en mil pedazos.

No abrió la boca por ningún motivo, no esta de ánimos para hablar de hecho no tenía nada que decir, quería odiar a Snape una parte de él lo hacia peor la otra se sentía pisoteada.  
Era consiente de que nunca se había visto tan miserable como se veía en ese momento pero el dolor no lo dejaba ser, no lo dejaba vivir solo permitía sufrimiento. Sentía la cabeza pesada y que en cualquier momento explotaría, sentía el corazón hecho añicos, sentía su orgullo desangrándose.

-Paddy come algo!- suplico Remus rozándole la espalda conciliadoramente  
También eso le dolía, que otra persona que no fuera el moreno le tocara, tenía de vuelta esa misma sensación de que el contacto con otra persona lo quemaba y el desear a alguien mas le daba nauseas.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para calmar el estomago y a sus amigos, ahhh! Eso le sentó bien! De un solo golpe se lo tomó y James le llenó el vaso nuevamente, iba a sonreírle en agradecimiento pero alguien caminado hacia él le hizo contener el aire.

-buenos días mi amor!- saludo el Sly con sonrisa burlesca.  
Claro se burlaba abiertamente de él por un momento tuvo ganas de llorar pero no le iba dar el placer a eso maldita serpiente. Se puso en mí y caminó para salir lo más pronto posible del comedor pero el moreno le interrumpió el paso. Se seguía burlando de él y el dolor lo estaba matando, en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos por que temía ceder a la voluntad del Slytherin y este al parecer adivino sus pensamientos por que lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarle  
-Sirius- susurró el moreno cerca de sus labios  
-no te amo…- soltó Sirius en voz baja como si le hubiera costado un mundo decirle pero con las esperanzas de que Snape lo dejara en paz  
- pero o si!-le respondió con una sonrisa dulce para luego besarlo

Por que? Por que Snape lo atormentaba de esa manera, sentía que sus labios cedían al contacto con la lengua del prefecto, sintió el dolor desaparecer paulatinamente y de allí ya no sintió mas nada, estaba en una nube, en el nirvana que Severus solo podía darle y por mas que tuviera presente que esas palabras eran una mentira y ese beso era un engaño no pudo resistir por la magia que el talismán ejercía en él.

James apretó tanto los puños que sus uñas se le incrustaron en la palma, se sentía enojado, frustrado e impotente.  
De nada valía que Sirius supiera la verdad, él seguiría cediendo a todos los caprichos de Snivellus hasta que rompiera el deseo.  
Se levantó rápidamente y arrastro a Sirius fuera del comedor, tal vez Padfoot no podía resistirse pero él como su mejor amigo casi hermano lo ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Snape no seguiría burlándose de su amigo. 

44444444444444444

Odió a James Potter y al resto de los merodeadores como nunca lo había hecho, ellos eran ciertamente los causantes de todas sus desgracias.  
Se tiró en su puesto e intentó desayunar, al meno había comprobado que Sirius aún lo necesitaba, trataba seguirá tratando de resistirse pero a final de cuentas si él quería tocarlo Sirius lo permitiría, si él quería besarlo Sirius no se resistiría físicamente, sabía que podía tener a su león pero mentalmente lo había perdido _"no te amo" _esa forma en la que lo dijo, le dolió escucharlo por que sabía que ese era el verdadero Sirius Black hablando pero de todo lo que espero que el moreno le dijera jamás paso por su mente que serían esas palabras _"no te amo" _en sus ojos se veía el desconcierto, la confusión como si estuviera asimilando el hecho de que él, Sirius, no lo amaba.

_"claro después de haberme jurado amor eterno" _pensó con melancolía mirando el anillo _"y pensar que tu querías que nos casáramos" _  
Tal vez podía aprovechar que Sirius lo necesitaba para conquistarlo, esa era su última carta y tenía que usarla con astucia, tenía que conquistar a Sirius por que lo amaba demasiado para perderlo _"no te amo" "pero yo si" _

-Sevo!- llamó Lucius con cautela  
-que?- cuestiono molesto- Lu que parte de no tengo ánimos de hablar no has entendido?  
- la parte en la que no tendrás que hablar solo escucharme- contesto con sorna- ayer me acosté con Lupin- soltó de un tiró haciendo que el moreno se atorara con el café  
- que tu QUE!!!???- el rubio le sonrió apenado- no te lo puedo creer, cuando?  
- cuando tu estabas en mi habitación! Provoqué al leoncito en la biblioteca y él me busco para "partirme la cara" y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, la verdad no me pude resistir ese Lupin esta…  
-un momento!! Lu tu tienes cero experiencia en eso  
-pues no lo oí quejarse mas bien gemía y gritaba como un animal, ese chico es una delicia, entro en detalles?  
-No gracias, lo último que necesito es escuchar como ese idiota te partió el culo- dijo con mueca de asco  
- como yo le partí el culo- corrigió Lucius untándole mermelada a una tostada  
-disculpa!- exclamó el moreno 100 seguro de que había escuchado mal  
- que fui yo quien lo folló, lo penetro… con que otra palabra te lo digo a ver… a si el que se…  
-YA!! Entendí!- interrumpió antes de seguir escuchando las barbaridades que salían de la boca de su amigo el cual comía su tostada como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa- y él se dejó?- el rubio solo asintió para luego enconjerse de hombros seguir comiendo- que rayos le pasó a Lupin…

**TBC…**  
----------------------


End file.
